


The First Husbands Club

by PopPicWriter



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just a mashup of different styles, Lots and lots of Idols, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multimedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPicWriter/pseuds/PopPicWriter
Summary: Myun Wu-Kim was a man that had it all. But when a scandal rocks his picture-perfect marriage, he quickly discovers who his true friends are.In a bid to feel purpose again, he decides to throw his energy into forming an exclusive club with those that stuck by him. The eclectic group couldn't be more different, but they all share a common bond - they have high-profile exes.Join Joonmyun, Sehun, Tao, Jongin, and Minseok as they navigate their lives and loves after marriage. Can the First Husbands put aside past feuds, face personal fears, and reveal dark secrets, in order to be the brotherhood they deserve to be?





	1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone - I hope you enjoy.  
> This is my first attempt at posting here - can you see the stress sweat on my brow??  
> >_<  
> I'll try my best.

****

“Siri – Call Jagiya.”

_Calling, Jagiya…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

**End call.**

******

_[iMessage to: ‘Tha-X’]_

Han: MINSOEK IM SO WIIIRED!

Han: The show was so live

tonight!

Han: Kris did 2 encores

Han: I surfed the entire crowd

Han: Jackson streaked from the stage

door to the bus

Han: Good fucking times

 

 

Han: Min u awake?

Han: Minseok

Han: Minseok-ahhhhhhhhh

Han: Xiuminnnn

Han: YAH! BOSS BITCH!

 

                                                               Tha-X: WHAT Lu Han!???

 

Han: Lol I see you still answer to that

Han: {smug face emoji]

Han: wadduuup???!?

 

                                                               Tha-X: Is there a fkn reason u r harassing yr ex-husband at 1.30 in the morning?

                                                               Tha-X: If you’re gonna start that shit again about getting back together istg…

 

Han: Damn, calm down

Han: You do ONE drunk dial & its

held over u foreva…

 

Han: Anyways

Han: You know the tour goes to

Phoenix next right?

Han: Then Vegas for 2 days            

Han: Then onto London                                   

                                                                Tha-X: I’m aware of the schedule Lu Han

 

 

Han: Ok sooooo

Han: You gonna come thru?

Han: The shows are finna be LITTY

 

                                                                  Tha-X: First of all, stop talking like that

                                                                  Tha-X:You sound like Jackson.

                                                                  Tha-X: Second of all

                                                                  Tha-X: NO.

                                                                  Tha-X: Goodnight.

 

 

Han: Ok but Seok

Han: The thing is

Han: My passport & green card are

still in the safe at the studio

Han: I need them to travel

Han: & U r only a couple hrs frm 

Vegas so I was hopiiiiiing…..?

 

                                                                  Tha-X: jfc….

                                                                  Tha-X: Last I checked I’m not yr fucking assistant Lu

                                                                  Tha-X: Bam-Bam is

                                                                  Tha-X: Let him deal with it

 

 

Han: Bam is the one that left 

the damn things in there in

the first place

Han: Pabo

Han: Went to pick them up, took

one look at Kris & that chick making

out in there & ran away lol

 

Han: Come on babe pls

do me this solid?

Han: I don’t want to get locked

up in the tower by the King of England

{sad face emoji}

                                   

 

                                                                       Tha-X: Don’t call me babe

                                                                       Tha-X: And for the 100thtime

                                                                       Tha-X: Harry is a PRINCE not a king, his grandma THE QUEEN is the reigning monarch,

                                                                       Tha-X: And he'd have to get past his dad & brother to be next in line for the throne

 

Han: OMG pls stop yelling & just say yes

                                                                       Tha-X: Wait…

                                                                       Tha-X: Back up

        

Han: Huh?

                                                                       Tha-X: Kris did what now?

 

Han: What.

Han: ….

Han: Aigoo…

Han: Uh…

Han: Don’t tell Myun?

 

******

****

 

“Siri – Call Jagiya.”

_Calling, Jagiya…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

**End call.**

 

“Fuck.”

 

******

 

 

 

 

[TaoBella] posted a video:

“Another #TokyoFashionWeek in the books {Praying hands emoji}

An honor to walk for #Kenzo #YohjiYamamoto & #MMJ

Flying home tomorrow, but tonight we dance

{Dancing woman emoji} {Laugh with tears emoji}”

#Migos #BadAndBougie #Twerk

 

[TaoBella]:  _RichManMyun_ liked your photo

 

[Direct Message ->  TaoBella]

RichManMyun: Travel safe, Doll xx

 

TaoBella: Ok Mom {Winking emoji}

TaoBella: {Pink hearts emoji}

TaoBella: As expected, your parental skills are on fleek lol

TaoBella: BTW

TaoBella: Did Kris call you yet??

 

RichManMyun: Not yet

RichManMyun: {Sad face emoji}

 

TaoBella: Fuck

TaoBella: I’m sorry babe

TaoBella: He’s pretty stubborn huh?

 

RichManMyun: Don’t worry Tao-Tao

RichManMyun: Get going, have a good night

RichManMyun: Its gonna be fine

 

 

*****

 

_[iMessage to: ‘Jagiya’]_

Joonmyun: Are you going to keep ignoring me?

Joonmyun: Yifan.

Joonmyun: YIFAN.

 

“Fu…God damn it, what's the point of having all this wine if I can't find a corkscrew? Where the FUCK IS THIS FUCKING CORKSCREW?!”

 

 

*****

 

[StyledBySehun] posted a photo:

“Can’t wait for everyone to see this amazing MV. So powerful.

Thank you to the beautiful #ChloeXHalle. Thank you #Barbados.

True beauty makes my job so easy! Let’s work together again soon. xx

{Palm tree emoji} {Barbados flag emoji}

Tagged: @ChloexHalle

 

[StyledBySehun]: _RichManMyun_  liked your photo

[StyledBySehun]: _RichManMyun_ commented – “SO VERY PROUD OF YOUUUUU!”

[StyledBySehun]: _StyledBySehun_ commented – #NoChill {Eye roll emoji}

 

 

 

 

[Direct Message -> StyledBySehun]

TaoBella: Bitch u look like a Golden God in your pics

 

StyledBySehun: Because I am

StyledBySehun: 24K Gold

StyledBySehun: Why are you mssging me?

 

TaoBella: I need a witness

TaoBella: [Photo image]

 

StyledBySehun: OMFG

StyledBySehun: Park Chanyeol????

 

TaoBella: Yaaaaas

TaoBella: PCY in the building hunty!!!

 

StyledBySehun: Who

StyledBySehun: What

StyledBySehun: Where

StyledBySehun: Why

StyledBySehun: How

 

TaoBella: IDK IDC but he’s here in Tokyo at the after party

TaoBella: And by the power of Grayskull I’m getting that dick tonite

{Eggplant emoji} {Eggplant emoji}

 

StyledBySehun: Pics or it didn’t happen

 

*****

 

 

“Siri – Call Jagiya.”

_Calling, Jagiya…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

 

“Yifan it’s me. Stop being so stubborn. _Call me_.”

 

**End call**

 

******

 

[RichManMyun]: _StyledBySehun_ liked your comment _(“SO VERY PROUD OF YOUUUUU!”)_

[RichManMyun]: _StyledBySehun_ replied to your comment – {Heart emoji}

 

[StyledBySehun] posted a photo:

“Flight delayed. Itchy bug bites on legs. Only 3% battery left & no plugs available. #BackToReality”

 

[StyledBySehun]: _RichManMyun_ commented – {Sad face emoji}

 

 

 

[Direct Message -> StyledBySehun]

RichManMyun: Did you charge your phone?

RichManMyun: Can you call me when you do?

RichManMyun: I wish you were here.

RichManMyun: Sehun, I can’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do… 

 

 

******

 

“Siri…..C-c…”

_I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that._

“Si..Siri…C-Call…call Jagiya.”

_Calling, Jagiya…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

 

“…..”

 

**End call**

 

“….p-please don’t do this…”

 

******

****

[Manners_Maketh_Min] posted a photo: 

“Mistakes are meant for learning, not repeating.”

#Sunset #LA

[Manners_Maketh_Min]: _RichManMyun_ liked your photo

 

[Direct Message -> RichManMyun]

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Myun?

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Hello…

 

RichManMyun: Omg

RichManMyun: Minseok

RichManMyun: Hi

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Hey

 

RichManMyun: How are you?

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: I’m well thank you

 

RichManMyun: What time zone are you were in atm?

RichManMyun: Are you really in LA?

           

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Yeah

Manners_Maketh_Min:  I’m back in the U.S. for a while

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Got a cute place in the hills now

Manners_Maketh_Min:  How are you?

RichManMyun: Nice

RichManMyun: I’m great

RichManMyun: Well – actually that’s a lie

RichManMyun: I’m crying right now

RichManMyun: But it’s wine o’clock in the Wu-Kim house

RichManMyun: So in a little while I WILL be great

RichManMyun: Or I’ll pass out lmfao                       

                                               

Manners_Maketh_Min: Oh

Manners_Maketh_Min: lol OK

 

RichManMyun: Ahhhhahaha that was a joke

RichManMyun: LOL

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Is…

Manners_Maketh_Min: something the matter?

 

RichManMyun: No no no no

RichManMyun: Not really.

RichManMyun: Hahahaha

RichManMyun: Just…

 

 

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Myun?

 

 

RichManMyun: Sorry

RichManMyun: Do you have a moment?

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Yeah

Manners_Maketh_Min:  There’s still a ton of time before my spin class starts.

Manners_Maketh_Min:  I’m just stretching

Manners_Maketh_Min:  What is going on?

                                                                                               

RichManMyun: This is a little embarrassing but

RichManMyun: Kris & I had a huge fight

RichManMyun: And I’ve been getting the silent treatment for a few days so

RichManMyun: I’m just a bit sad & anxious

RichManMyun: And worried how he is doing

RichManMyun: Because apparently he hasn’t cooled off enough to talk to me yet.

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Ah.

Manners_Maketh_Min: I see.

 

RichManMyun: Omg I’m sorry TMI

RichManMyun: I don’t usually offload like this

RichManMyun: I just

RichManMyun: Feel a bit lost and

RichManMyun: I really hate this?

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Nothing to be embarrassed about.

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Couples disagree

Manners_Maketh_Min:  And do dumb stuff

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Dumb and very out of character stuff

Manners_Maketh_Min:  But often they come to their senses before it’s too late.

 

RichManMyun: Yeah I guess.

RichManMyun: It’s pretty rare for us to yell at each other though

RichManMyun: This feels different

RichManMyun: We’re both so stressed

RichManMyun: Tbh I should never have listened to Tao’s advice on how to deal with the issue

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Zitao??

Manners_Maketh_Min:  As in Jackson’s Zitao???

Manners_Maketh_Min:  As in the couple whose trainwreck of a divorce is an actual reality show, Zitao???

 

RichManMyun: Yeeeeah…

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: {face palm emoji}

Manners_Maketh_Min: Oh sweetie why would you EVER

 

RichManMyun: It’s really not his fault tho

RichManMyun: He was just trying to help

RichManMyun: Because he was around when everything blew up btwn Kris & I

RichManMyun: Tao has a good heart

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: There you go again

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Always seeing the light in ppl

Manners_Maketh_Min:  So…

Manners_Maketh_Min:  You haven’t been in touch with Kris at all this week?

 

RichManMyun: No

RichManMyun: And I’ve got such a tight schedule right now that I can’t even travel to him

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  What about Yoongi?

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Surely as Kris’s Manager he can help knock some sense into him?

 

RichManMyun: Do we know the same Yoongi?

RichManMyun: The way we’ve butted heads the whole year

RichManMyun: He’s probably secretly glad to see the back of me for a little while

RichManMyun: Maybe I’m overreacting

RichManMyun: My head is a little all over the place right now…

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: I don’t think you are, Myun.

Manners_Maketh_Min: I think it’s probably a good idea to talk to Kris as soon as possible

 

RichManMyun: Yeah?

RichManMyun: Oh God

RichManMyun: I wish he would just call me…

RichManMyun: He internalizes his emotions so much

RichManMyun: Minseok is there any way

RichManMyun: That you could contact Lu Han and just see if Kris is Ok at least?

RichManMyun: I hate to think of him struggling alone

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Uhhhh…

 

RichManMyun: Arrgh

RichManMyun: That’s too much to ask right?

RichManMyun: Sorry

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  No – no it’s Ok

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Sure thing, I’ll check in with my idiot and see what I can do

Manners_Maketh_Min: But Myun

Manners_Maketh_Min: Even tho I don't know what exactly happened between you two

Manners_Maketh_Min: I'd hate to see you get...you know

Manners_Maketh_Min: Hurt.

Manners_Maketh_Min: Ultimately you guys need to work things out, with honesty

Manners_Maketh_Min: So maybe its time to get on a plane & talk face to face

Manners_Maketh_Min: Before shit gets any more out of hand

Manners_Maketh_Min: The world won’t crumble if you re-schedule a few appointments.

 

RichManMyun: Yeah

RichManMyun: You’re right

RichManMyun: Thank you Minseok

RichManMyun: Thanks for listening to my emo ramblings

RichManMyun: (Brought to you by Chateau Margeux Winery)

RichManMyun: I’m really grateful

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: No problem

Manners_Maketh_Min: Dry your tears young one

Manners_Maketh_Min: And for God’s sake wipe yr nose

 

RichManMyun: LOL oh gosh

RichManMyun: {Blowing nose emoji}

RichManMyun: It really feels like an age since we’ve talked like this …                                                           

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: It’s been a while.

Manners_Maketh_Min: But I think we can both admit that the avoidance has been deliberate

Manners_Maketh_Min: For obvious reasons

 

RichManMyun: Well…

RichManMyun: Yes, I guess we can.

RichManMyun: Should I

RichManMyun: Cut this convo now, before it gets super awkward?

 

Manners_Maketh_Min:  lol It’s fine.

Manners_Maketh_Min:  You know thinking back you have always been the most real person

Manners_Maketh_Min:  You always told me the truth even when it hurt

Manners_Maketh_Min:  I’ve never had a problem with you Myun

Manners_Maketh_Min:  It’s the company you keep that is…

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Challenging?

 

RichManMyun: Minseok, I wish you and I could find a way to be close again

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: I’d like that, Myun

Manners_Maketh_Min: But the fact is, you’re really tight with Sehun

Manners_Maketh_Min: And him & I will never be BFFs

 

RichManMyun: I know

RichManMyun: But surely three years on, when so much has changed

RichManMyun: It’s possible that you could somehow let bygones be bygones?

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: {Shrug emoji}

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Ask your boy

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Seems like he’s holding onto a lot more than I am

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Don’t worry I’m not trying to start some kind of turf war or feud now that I’m back.

Manners_Maketh_Min:  If I see him around, I won’t be throwing any tantrums, or drinks in faces.

Manners_Maketh_Min: That’s more Zitao’s style anyway

 

RichManMyun: For what its worth I am truly sorry if it hurt you

RichManMyun: Me remaining friends with Sehun through everything that happened.

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: I’ll admit, it stung when you sided with him

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Felt like betrayal

Manners_Maketh_Min:  And then I went from hurt to pissed.

Manners_Maketh_Min:  So I rejected a lot of your attempts to reach out to me

 

RichManMyun: I totally get it

RichManMyun: I do

RichManMyun: I’m not out here condoning the choices that Sehun made back then

RichManMyun: But completely shunning him is just not something I could’ve done.

RichManMyun: Just like completely shutting you out wasn’t an option either

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: I know

Manners_Maketh_Min:  I guess the ‘mature me’ sees the larger picture

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Honestly? Sehun didn’t make all of those choices by himself

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Lu Han played his part

Manners_Maketh_Min:  He fucked up big time & he’s still paying for it with me

Manners_Maketh_Min:  But that being said

Manners_Maketh_Min:  Oh Sehun was, and still is, a fucking brat.

Manners_Maketh_Min: I’m still an important influence in Lu Han’s life

Manners_Maketh_Min: Whether we’re divorced or married it doesn’t matter

Manners_Maketh_Min:  I’m not about to let any kid with a nice ass think otherwise

 

RichManMyun: Understood

RichManMyun: It’s just hard to think about how it all went down

RichManMyun: Having seen both sides

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Myun

Manners_Maketh_Min: You know the streets are always watching

Manners_Maketh_Min: Sehun tried to challenge me AND my reputation

Manners_Maketh_Min: An example had to be made & a lesson learned

Manners_Maketh_Min: But - I do regret how harshly everything turned out for him in the fallout.

 

RichManMyun: Me too

RichManMyun: Minseok – it got…really really bad for Sehun so…

RichManMyun: That’s why I’m so protective of him

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: How bad are we talking

 

RichManMyun: Ah…just

RichManMyun: You know what?

RichManMyun: This bottle of Bordeaux is nearly empty

RichManMyun: So it has my texting fingers way too loose

RichManMyun: Forget I said anything

 

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Oh

Manners_Maketh_Min: Wow - well…

Manners_Maketh_Min: Something tells me that the kid was

Manners_Maketh_Min: *Is

Manners_Maketh_Min: Lucky to have you in his corner

Manners_Maketh_Min: You’re a good person, Myun

 

RichManMyun: Thank you Minseok

RichManMyun: You are too.

RichManMyun: Now I just have to convince my husband of my good qualities again

RichManMyun: I’m gonna try to call him one more time

RichManMyun: Before I get too drunk lol

 

Manners_Maketh_Min: Go get him kiddo

Manners_Maketh_Min: You got this

Manners_Maketh_Min: And you can always call me if you need to talk again

Manners_Maketh_Min: {kiss face emoji}

 

RichManMyun: {Heart emoji}

 

 

******

 

 

[RichManMyun] posted a photo: 

“Thankful for friends that make me brave #NoMatterWhat ”

Tagged: @Manners_Maketh_Min:

              @StyledBySehun

              @TaoBella

 

[RichManMyun]: _Manners_Maketh_Min_ liked your photo

[RichManMyun]: _Manners_Maketh_Min_ commented – “Fighting!”

 

 

*******

 

“Siri – Call Jagiya.”

_Calling, Jagiya…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

 

“It’s me… Fan, I - lets just talk, please? I…ah…fuck. I didn’t want to leave a long-assed message but you won’t answer my calls or texts and I d-don’t…

Listen, I shouldn’t have freaked like I did. And, I shouldn’t have ignored you first; I know that. I just needed a bit of time. Honey…we can’t solve anything like this. I hate not talking to you. I hate that we’re fighting…

If we…if we need to slow things down with the agency, and adopting Chenle, then…let’s do that. I’m willing to do that. I know I said some things- we both said some things. I was just blindsided by your reaction…I thought we were both on the same page about this – about him, and I was just…hurt - for Chenle, and for myself. But I shouldn’t have lashed out with those words. I’m sorry.

Will you call me later? It doesn’t matter what time. Yifan, honey. Let’s… be happy again? Like…like when we were in Fiji…Raiwasa, remember? Remember all the things we said when we were there…all the promises we made to each other? They’re still true, and I’m going to p-prove it to you. I love you. I love, love, love you, so much, and I’m proud of you, and I…I just really want to make up with my….”

 

_Beeeeeep._

 

 “…my husband.”

 

***********

 

  _[iMessage to: ‘Man-Child’]_

 

Xiumin: Lu Han, how badly did Kris fuck up?

Xiumin: Did he only make out with that hoe

Xiumin: Or was there more to it?

 

                                                                            Man-Child: This again? Really?

 

Xiumin: Yes really

Xiumin: Consider me invested on

Myun’s behalf

 

                                                                           Man-Child: I thought you hated him?

 

Xiumin: I’m asking the questions sweetie

 

                                                                           Man-Child: Sweetie????

                                                                           Man-Child: #BOINNGGG

                                                                           Man-Child: Someones tryna line smth up for Vegas

                                                                           Man-Child: {Smug face emoji}

 

Xiumin: And someone’s tryna dodge the

convo by being annoying

Xiumin: {Eye roll emoji}

Xiumin: Not gonna work

Xiumin: He fucked her didn’t he?

 

                                                                            Man-Child: Min.

                                                                            Man-Child: Just leave it alone

                                                                            Man-Child: Like why do you even care?

                                                                            Man-Child: This isn’t our business

 

Xiumin: I’m an investor in the tour AND

a co-owner in the studio

Xiumin: This is absolutely my business

Xiumin: And I care that I’m not being as honest

to Myun as I should be 

Xiumin: I need to know if this is gonna turn

into a bigger problem

Xiumin: So be a doll and just tell me

what you know Lulu

 

                                                                               Man-Child: I don’t know NUTHIN

                                                                               Man-Child: Didn’t see NUTHIN

                                                                               Man-Child: And even if I did

                                                                               Man-Child: There’s NUTHIN you could say that would make me dime Kris out

                                                                               Man-Child: You know that.

 

Xiumin: Yeah unfortunately I do.

Xiumin: However…

Xiumin: There’s something I could DO

that would make you talk

 

Xiumin:  [Screenshot]

 

                                                                                Man-Child: WHAT

                                                                                Man-Child: THE

                                                                                Man-Child: ACTUAL BHLGKFJFGFKGK

 

 

Xiumin: Tell me what you know

Xiumin: And I’ll send you a snap story of

me taking care of this

Xiumin: Maybe I’ll even turn the sound

on when I cum                                                                 

 

                                                                                Man-Child: Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

                                                                                Man-Child: Come on man

                                                                                Man-Child: Pls don’t do tjis to me

 

Xiumin: Aw don’t worry Lulu 

Xiumin: I’ll be doing it to myself

Xiumin: With or without an audience

Xiumin: {Upside down smiley face emoji}

 

                                                                                Man-Child: Sweet Christmas

                                                                                Man-Child: I forgot how pretty it is

                                                                                Man-Child: {Crying face emoji}

 

Xiumin: Thanks, but flattery won’t get

you a front row seat

 

Xiumin: Information will

 

                                                                                Man-Child: Fucking HELLLLLLL Baozi

                                                                                Man-Child: {Distraught face emoji}

 

Xiumin: Relax

Xiumin: No pressure

Xiumin: Just an offer to

Take or leave

 

Xiumin: [Screenshot]

Xiumin: {Kiss emoji}

 

                                                                                  Man-Child: Ok

                                                                                  Man-Child: Ok

                                                                                  Man-Child: Ok, look

                                                                                  Man-Child: I only know what Bam saw

                                                                                  Man-Child: Kris & the chick horizontal on the sofa

                                                                                  Man-Child: Her on top

 

Xiumin: Ew I fucking picked out that sofa

Xiumin: Were clothes on or off?

 

                                                                                 Man-Child: On

                                                                                 Man-Child: Well

                                                                                 Man-Child: His pants were down

                                                                                 Man-Child: Her shirt was kinda open I believe

 

Xiumin: I knew you had deets McLiar

                                                                                Man-Child: Well sue me if I had to grill Bam-Bam a little

                                                                                Man-Child: I didn’t fuckin believe him at first

 

Xiumin: Yeah, it IS pretty wild

Xiumin: So who is she?

 

Xiumin: Luhan

Xiumin: Luhan quit looking at my screenshots

                                                                                Man-Child: Uh?

Xiumin: WHO’S THE GIRL?

                                                                                Man-Child: Oh

                                                                                Man-Child: Idk

                                                                                Man-Child: Blonde with big tits is all I got from Bam

                                                                                Man-Child: She might be one of the models from Jackson’s video shoot

                                                                                Man-Child: They wrapped on filming it the same day

 

Xiumin: And Kris isn’t talking?

                                                                                Man-Child: No way

                                                                                Man-Child: He’s avoiding all of us rn except Yoongi

                                                                                Man-Child:  He’s MIA before and after his set & goes straight to his bus

                                                                                Man-Child: And Yoongi has moved from Jackson’s bus to Kris’s, so we’ve hardly seen either of them

 

Xiumin: Hmm

Xiumin: The Plot Thickens

 

                                                                                Man-Child: Not really

                                                                                Man-Child: He’s probably in hiding because he’s embarrassed

                                                                                Man-Child: And he doesn’t want us busting his balls about it

                                                                                Man-Child: And Yoongi’s probably talking him off the ledge over his mistake

 

 

Xiumin: Then Yoongi needs to hurry the

fuck up about it

Xiumin: Because Kris ghosting Myun

is really not a good look and its fucking

cruel

                                                                                Man-Child: Damn OK Fanboy

                                                                                Man-Child: I’m not even gonna ask why you suddenly Stan MWK                                                                                   

                                                                                Man-Child: But I am gonna say that what Bam saw was all that there was to see

                                                                                Man-Child: Kris just isn’t the fucking around type

                                                                                Man-Child: Maybe he did get drunk & make out with this girl

                                                                                Man-Child: But I’d bet money that’s all he did

                                                                                Man-Child: Even that is so far out of character that he can't have been in his right mind

                                                                                Man-Child: Luckily Kris & Myun are solid

                                                                                Man-Child: This isn’t another Tao & Jackson scenario

                                                                                Man-Child: He’ll probably eventually confess to Myun

                                                                                Man-Child: Myun will eventually forgive him

                                                                                Man-Child: And this whole thing will all blow over.

 

Xiumin: Thanks for that Ted Talk

                                                                                Man-Child: Fuck you Seok

                                                                                Man-Child: I’m trying to be positive here despite the fact that I’m a fucking snitch now and will probably go straight to Hell

 

Xiumin: Awwwww….

Xiumin: Would it help if I apologized?

 

                                                                               Man-Child: Idk

                                                                               Man-Child: Try it and see

 

Xiumin: Sorry for convincing you

to share intel, Lu Han

Xiumin: Sorry sending you dirty

pictures Lu Han

                                                                                Man-Child: God Dammit It’s like I can hear you laughing thru the fucking text dude   

                                             

Xiumin: Lol

Xiumin: Cheer up

Xiumin: You did the right thing

Xiumin: And good boys get rewarded

 

Xiumin: [Screenshot]

Xiumin: As promised

Xiumin: Why don’t you poor yourself a drink

and get comfortable?

Xiumin: Showtime’s in 20 minutes

Xiumin: {Wink emoji}

               

                                                                                                                                                           

                                                                                  Man-Child: FYI I’m sporting this boner under protest {Angry face emoji}

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reality TV star meets an Instagram celeb and they're both too dorky to properly seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are your holidays going? I haven't had any time to myself so this update took forever. I guess I'll apologize now because this is super long and unbeta'd. You should probably bring snacks and something to drink lol. But yeah, I just love me some Yeollie and Taozi lol.
> 
> CAUTION: Lots of F-Bombs  
> Steamy Sex Stuff  
> Mentions of throwing up
> 
> Btw, very important - NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!
> 
> Enjoy.

Huang Zitao shifted, rolling over in the sheets of his bed. He eyed the muscular form lying next to him and slowly pinched himself, to confirm he wasn’t dreaming.

Park Chanyeol, fitness trainer to the stars and Instagram God, was snoring softly by his side in all his well-toned glory.

Not many people knew the truth of Tao’s situation – how, despite his flamboyant reputation, he’d only slept with a three people after his divorce from Jackson Wang. All three relationships had been short-lived and the sex had been nothing to write home about.

By the time he’d started faking his enjoyment with Boyfriend number three, Tao realized that the Universe had dealt him a fucked-up hand, because apparently, there were only two men in the world that he was remotely interested in getting it up for. One was his walking disaster of an ex, Jackson. It was one of the reasons he had such explosive arguments with the stupid jerk all the time – it was either fight him or fuck him, and Tao was damned if he’d give the stubborn meathead the satisfaction of his asshole for a long, long time.

The other, was  _this_  guy - Park Chanyeol. 

Talented, tall, and tattooed; with a handsome face and the hottest body. In Tao’s opinion, Chanyeol was an absolute 10. Seriously, if the guy ever found out how often Tao got himself off with just a dildo and the pictures from his Men’s Health photoshoot, he’d probably sue.

Tao took in the dips and contours of the man’s upper body with awe. Then, in a further moment of indulgence, he carefully lifted the sheet to check out everything else. Chanyeol was stripped down to his black boxer briefs, but it was still enough of a visual to make Tao clap a hand over his mouth so he didn’t scream with glee.

Damn, the man was  _fine,_ and Tao bet that he was fuckable as hell, too!

It was just a shame that Chanyeol had been too drunk for him to confirm it. 

 

                                                                                                            ########

 

Tao allowed a fuzzy replay of the previous night to run through his head, as he delicately wiped the sleep crystals out of his eyes. He fully recalled being at the MMJ runway after-party, having fun, dancing and drinking with the other models from the show, when he’d seen Chanyeol’s trademark unruly mop of silver hair towering over the rest of the crowd.

He also remembered how, like some kind of Korean drama, their eyes had met. Tao couldn’t deny that his heart had skipped a beat. He had been crushing on Chanyeol so hard, for so long, that it felt he’d known him for years. But in fact, it was only the second time he was actually seeing Chanyeol in the flesh.

Tao had looked on while the hard-bodied athlete drew plenty of attention. His leather jeans with the shadow tiger print made him a popular choice, and he’d seemed happy to pose for snaps with countless people, while he flexed his biceps through a sexy mesh shirt. But after that initial, electric eye contact, Tao had not missed the long glances the Trainer continued to give him, even from across the room.

Tao was flattered and thrilled, and once again thanked the Gods for his Japanese booking agent. This had been his greatest Fashion Week to date; he had fucking  _killed_ both the Yohji Yamamoto and Kenzo shows, walking in ensembles with sexy, androgynous edge that enhanced his unique, ethereal beauty. And, in the MMJ show he had trended number one most searched internet image for hours, with the pieces from his outfit selling out online in record time.

Here in Japan, Tao was more than just the crazy ex-husband of Jackson Wang, who loved to behave badly on his reality show,  _A to Z.Tao_. Here, he was also a celebrated model for some of the best fashion designers in Asia. Here, he had  _real_  weight.

High on his successful appearances, Tao felt irresistible – he felt  _unstoppable_. So, he was not about to watch all of those basic bitches cling to Park Chanyeol -  _his_  Park Chanyeol - all night. If there was ever a time where his fantasies about the man could come true, it was now.

He’d quickly made plans to claim the gorgeous hunk, before someone far less worthy could. He’d excused himself from his agent and the MMJ show staffers, and ditched Mina, Taeyong, and Seungkwan from his production team – something he’d never done since his reality show had started filming – and then bypassed all of Chanyeol’s equally gorgeous entourage to engage directly with the man himself.

“Do you like Whisky?” He had asked Chanyeol, without preamble.

“Um – yes?” Chanyeol had looked a little flushed as he studied Tao’s face, still made up with dramatic eyeliner, golden highlights and peach lip gloss.

“Good. Come with me...”

He grabbed the slighter taller man’s hand, and pulled him confidently towards the area behind the velvet rope, set aside only for the show’s models and designers. 

There had been a brief moment of surprise, then compliance by the silver haired Hottie. His eyes were bright with amusement, curiosity and definite admiration as he lowered himself into one of the plush seats, his gaze trained on Tao the entire time that the long-limbed model moved around him. 

Tao made an audacious show of going behind the small bar himself, winking at the bartender, and selecting a bottle of Yamazaki single malt and two cut glass crystal tumblers. He poured out measures of the rare liquor without breaking eye contact with Chanyeol (like a fucking boss), and sauntered back over to him, handing him a glass.

“I’m Chanyeol,” The silver-haired man yelled, over the pulsing EDM beats of the DJ.

“I know,” Tao had replied in his ear, sliding to sit in his lap.

He raised his glass in a toast, smirking triumphantly when Chanyeol clinked his own against it, while curling a protective arm around Tao’s waist.

Tao had played the mysterious and seductive role with the Fitness Trainer for the rest of the night; minimal talking and maximum eye contact, sexy, grinding dance moves against his body and soft breathing in his ear. Chanyeol seemed to like it, and staying flirty helped Tao to hide his nerves at meeting someone he was genuinely crushing on. Chanyeol poured them more and more Yamazaki, and eventually they’d had a sloppy make-out session in a darkened corner, like a pair of teenagers.

Tao’s memories took on a slightly fuzzier slant after that. But he did remember how his heart had been pounding. He was so close to claiming Chanyeol’s dick that he could almost taste it already. He’d leaned back, pressing his ass against on the taller man’s eager bulge as he straddled his lap, and opened his mouth wide as Chanyeol poured a measure of Whiskey straight into it from the bottle. They had both giggled as it ran down Tao’s lips, and he leaned forward again to kiss the bigger man, letting some of the warm liquid cascade into the other’s mouth.

He’d felt Chanyeol’s whole chest vibrate with a moan of pleasure, and he’d responded in kind, rolling his hips slowly. He was drunk and being way reckless, but so was Chanyeol, so he didn’t care.

 “Mmmmm, y’wanna get out of here, Tiger?” Tao had hiccupped,

“Fuh k’yeeah baybee boyyy,” Chanyeol had slurred in reply, eyes barely open.

Tao had taken his hand once more, and they had pushed past his camera crew and tumbled out of the back entrance. Chanyeol fell over twice and Tao didn’t even laugh at him. In fact, he had cooed over him in concern.

“Awww, hunneeeeee,” He said with sad eyes, “I think we dr- _hic_ -ank too much. Are you…are you OK?”

“Chanyeol had nodded, pouting at him with wide eyes.

“I love you,” He mumbled, from his place on the ground.

Tao had covered his mouth and squealed like the tipsy fan-boy that he was, but somewhere through his whisky haze, a little reason had won out. 

“I love you too, Tiger,” He’d cooed, patting Chanyeol’s face, gently, “Tha’swhy I’m takin’ you back to your hotel to sober up, n’sleep it off.”

“Noooo,” Chanyeol whined, “Babyyy, lessgo fuck like craaaazy, huh? Lessgo get wiiiiilllld!” 

Then, he’d rolled over and thrown up.

 

                                                                                          ########

 

Ergo, the night  _had_  been wild, only not in the way that either of them had planned.

Yes, Chanyeol had accompanied Tao back to his hotel, but only because he was too drunk to remember where his own was. The only hair tugging and kissing that had occurred had been Tao tugging Chanyeol’s hair to get his head over the toilet bowl so he could throw up again, and Chanyeol’s face kissing the bathroom floor afterward. And, sure, Chanyeol had pressed him into the mattress some time later - by landing on top of him and promptly passing out.

If it had been  _anyone_  else, Tao would’ve been fuming. He would’ve completely lost his shit. He would’ve immediately kicked them out of his room, kicked them out of the damn hotel, kicked them out of his _life_ , blasted them on social media, and made sure they had a _really_  unfavorable cameo on his reality show.

Yeah, a permanent record of their useless behavior on film, to be played and re-run forever on VH1, would’ve been fitting punishment.

For anyone else...

But… this was  _Park Chanyeol –_ his  _exception._

To say Tao was biased toward him was an understatement.

It wasn’t just that he lusted after the fitness fiend. To put it in context, Tao had been crushing on the online Adonis for  _years_ ; long before Chanyeol had been shouted out by Chrissy Teigen on  _The Ellen Show_  for helping to train her out of the second-baby weight. Tao had been an admirer since back when Chanyeol had only had 200 Twitter followers, and  _no_  Instagram account.

 Hell, Tao had even travelled all the way to Carson to secretly cheer on Chanyeol in the CrossFit games, while he still had Jackson’s wedding ring firmly on his finger. 

He followed the Trainer’s blog, laughed at his YouTube posts every week, and was eagerly anticipating ‘Nibble on This’, Chanyeol’s first recipe and nutrition book.

He was the definition of a YeolStan, so, as stupid as it was, Tao hadn’t been able to let his Mr. Perfect go – even with all of his not-so perfect behavior.

That being said, he  _did_  spend a couple of hours awake, strategizing how he could rouse Chanyeol out of his boozy stupor to get the premium boning he’d been dreaming of. It was impossible not to let his mind go there, after he’d had to single-handedly strip the unconscious man of his club outfit. 

But at some point, during the planning, Chanyeol had cuddled into his body, clinging like a Koala, and it had felt so nice – so  _comforting_  – that Tao’s own eyes had become heavy and he’d fallen asleep.

 And now, after five restful hours, here they were - spooned together, daylight filtering through the hotel drapes, having to figure out their not-quite-morning-after hookup.

########

Tao’s phone pinged for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time he wished he had silenced it. He knew that it was Taeyong, and that he was probably upset with him for wasting an evening of potential show footage at the after-party. Plus, after Tao’s antics in the V.I.P. lounge, no doubt Taeyong and his assistant producers, Mina and Seungkwan, would be sniffing around for all the tea on Chanyeol. 

Well screw them. Tao had given them countless great scenes for this season, including him getting colonic irrigation, a screaming match with Jackson, and follow up footage where he cut up some of his ex-husband’s designer clothes. That was about as much outrageous behavior as he could stomach right now. He deserved to enjoy some private time, and he wasn’t quite ready to leave his surreal bubble with Chanyeol just yet.

Chanyeol mumbled something incoherent, and Tao froze. He couldn’t stop the zing of nerves he felt as he looked at the sleeping man. What exactly would Chanyeol do when he woke up? Would he be horrified that he’d ended up where he did? Would he be furious at Tao and blame him for getting him in that drunken state? Would he remember anything at all?

What if, in the cold light of day, Chanyeol just… wasn’t into him?

Oh no…Gosh – he really, _really_ wanted Chanyeol to be into him…

The model chewed his lip fretfully. He suddenly felt a huge wave of insecurity and had the urge to  _run away_  before Chanyeol had the chance to reject him.

 What the fuck? Tao had never run away from anything in his life, especially confrontation. But, as his brain had reasoned before, this was  _Park Chanyeol._  And maybe his exceptional factors extended to more than just Tao’s libido.

Chanyeol stretched and began to stir awake, and Tao realized that he didn’t have time to analyze what it was about this guy that had always had him so discombobulated.

Right now, he needed to get up and out of bed and… probably hide in the bathroom? At least until he could figure out a do-over of their whole experience, or before Chanyeol could fully wake up and figure out his ratio of regret. 

Slowly and carefully, Tao eased himself out of the silver-hair man’s embrace and crept to the other side of the room. His hand was on the bathroom’s door-handle, but…

 “Zitao?” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_“_ It  _is_ Zitao, right? I mean, I  _know_  it’s you, that wasn’t a literal question, but…Hi?”

Tao froze for the second time in as many minutes. He fought the urge to mutter  _Housekeeping_! In a disguised voice, and scuttle out of the room.

Wow, so this was what true cowardice felt like??

Then he remembered –  _sexy and mysterious_. That was what had netted him his dream-boy in the first place. So why try and fix that, if it isn’t broken?

With a deep breath, he framed his expression to be as sultry as he could, before he turned around and faced his crush.

“Tao,” He said, “just Tao.”

He smiled with closed lips, giving Chanyeol a heavy-lidded gaze. “Good morning, Tiger.”

Chanyeol blinked sleepily back at him, then rubbed his eyes and smiled, dimples and a cute blush coming to his face readily.  

“Ah, you’re gonna keep calling me that, huh? In that case, I guess I’ll say, ‘Good morning, Baby Boy...”

_Oh._

Tao gulped, and dropped onto the chair near the bed, on wobbly knees. Luckily, Chanyeol didn’t notice, as he chuckled quietly and scrubbed his face with his large hands.

“I’m just kidding… hey, what time is it?”

“About six - still pretty early,” Tao replied, lightly.

He was trying to sound casual, but after hearing Chanyeol call him  _Baby Boy,_  in a sleep-gruff voice which was about as deep as the Earth’s core, Tao was feeling decidedly light-headed.

He snuck a peek at Chanyeol’s defined chest while the man slowly sat up, looking around absently. His hair looked fluffy and wild, like silver waves and Tao wanted to run a hand through it. “Are you feeling any better?” He asked.

Chanyeol groaned a little and shifted to fully face the younger man. “I think I’ll live – but I’m never drinking Whisky again.”

“Same,” Tao agreed, with a knowing smile. “I think we finished the whole bottle, but I don’t remember for sure.” 

“Yeah - there’s a lot I don’t remember too…” Chanyeol looked down at his barely-covered state and blushed red again. 

_Cute._

“S’cuse me a minute,” He mumbled, pulling the sheets back, “I’m just gonna…bathroom…”

He stood and sidled past Tao, lips pressed in a sheepish line as he did what he could to cover his obvious Morning Wood. Tao let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding once the door closed. This was so fucking awkward! The last time he checked, he was grown, but somehow this was playing out like a bad memory from his college days. 

 _But did you see Chanyeol’s face? Did you see how he was blushing??_   _SO, fucking cute!_

Tao whined and patted his cheeks. How was it that he could easily stand his ground with his ex-husband, his mother, and all of those back-stabbing husbands in Beverly Hills, but one look into this giant’s puppy-dog eyes and he was completely _gone_??

The whole thing was ridiculous, and Tao had had enough. Park Chanyeol might be handsome as fuck, but he was also an oversized dork, the type that Tao could normally eat for breakfast. He needed to stop procrastinating, and either secure the dick or send the baby Tiger on his way.

He listened to the sounds of flushing, then running water, and Chanyeol was back in the doorway with wide eyes.

“I remember kissing you,” He declared, softly.

 _Oh?_ Tao looked up at him, tilting his head. “I should hope so – I’m a phenomenal kisser.”

Chanyeol rubbed the back his neck, “Yes, yes you are…”

His deep chuckle gave Tao goosebumps, but the Trainer still looked troubled.

“Remember anything else?” Tao enquired playfully, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Chanyeol shook his head slowly. He crossed the room and sat on the bed, hugging a pillow. His eyes alighted on the small bottle of lube and condom packets sitting on the bedside table, and for the first time, he looked genuinely distressed.

“Everything is blank after that - Um…did I – did we…?”

Tao didn’t understand how this hottie did the  _innocent_  thing so well - it was almost annoying, because the switch made it difficult for him to stay cool and collected and on mission. Chanyeol’s unguarded persona was just too much. But Tao would never want him to be worried that anything non-consensual had occurred.

He moved to the bed and patted the taller boy’s hand.  

“Hey it’s Ok,” He said, “You didn’t do anything weird, and neither did I. You passed out before we could even get to second base, and I wasn’t about to take advantage of you – I’d never do that. Your purity is intact.”

Chanyeol’s mouth was a soft ‘o’ as he openly studied Tao. The Model couldn’t look at his adorable face any longer, so he stretched luxuriously, the shoulder of his silk kimono slipping open to reveal his clavicles.

“You’re staring,” He prompted.

“Because you’re unreal,” Chanyeol said, after a time. “Not only are you like, really fucking gorgeous, but you’re a perfect gentleman as well?”

 Zitao let out a surprised, flustered giggle. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called perfect, or a gentleman before!”

“I’m happy to be your first.” Chanyeol replied. Still hugging his pillow, he gave the Model a mega-watt smile, and Tao thought he was a fine one to talk about being  _perfect._

“Wow…even your laugh is beautiful.” Chanyeol added.

“Chanyeol, stop!” Tao waved his hands, giggling helplessly. Why was he being like this??

“What?? It’s true! I don’t lie,” Chanyeol said insistently, grinning all the while.

“Well, thank you.” Tao preened under the fitness Trainer’s praise, he couldn’t help it. “But, you’re pretty hot stuff yourself, you know,” He replied, with a smile, “even when you’re falling over, trying to fight taxi drivers, and throwing up like,  _everywhere_.”

Chanyeol stilled. “Oh God…oh God,  _no_ … I did all of that, didn’t I?? Everything is coming back to me, little by little!”

Tao found that it was kind of amusing watching the taller man’s gamut of emotions – the way he frowned, then gasped, then cringed, and covered his face as his recall kicked in.

“Fuck…fuck, I’m so  _embarrassed_! Jeez, I fucking  _suck_  at this…”

Tao laughed in spite of himself. “Suck at what?”

“At being chill around people that I’m into.” Chanyeol grabbed at his silver locks with a pained expression. 

“The truth is, I have a bad track record with hook-ups, and I don’t really drink often, but I wanted to meet you so badly, and I guess I wanted to impress you too, but instead I acted like a total douchebag, and now you’ll think I’m a complete idiot and I’m…God, I’m really sorry, for everything I  _don’t_  remember, and some of the stuff I  _do_  remember, and all the inconvenience I’ve caused you…”

 _‘People that I’m into’…_ Tao just stared at Chanyeol. He couldn’t get his tongue to work anymore. He no longer had a coherent thought in his head. He couldn’t decide what to do with his face so he just…stared at him.

Chanyeol shrunk under Tao’s stunned gaze. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well fuck. I just outed myself as a complete loser…” He murmured. He eyed his clothes folded on the dresser, and stood up. 

“I’m, just gonna stop talking, and go. Sorry again. I’m sure you must have a busy schedule. Thank you for…”

“Stay!” Tao blurted out.Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in surprise.“Please, stay Chanyeol.”

It was a small, hopeful voice. Not the tone of Worldly Seducer at all.

“I don’t think you’re an idiot, or a loser,” He continued, “and I… was gonna order some breakfast, i-if you’re interested?”

Chanyeol blinked. Sat back down slowly. Bit back a smile. Nodded.

“I’m interested,” Chanyeol replied, softly.

##########

Tao ordered their food - coffee, fruit, avocado toast on whole wheat bread, and poached eggs. All the things that he knew Chanyeol liked to eat. The trainer was gazing at Tao the whole time he was on the phone. It was strangely reminiscent of the night before, when he’d watched the younger man pouring out the Yamazaki, but with a lot more patience, plus something more undefinable; something that hadn’t been there before.

Tao felt his eyes getting misty at the thought that Chanyeol might truly be interested in more than he could’ve ever imagined.

Yeah, his Worldly Seducer cover was totally blown.

Once the Model had hung up the phone, with instructions to leave the tray of food outside the door, Chanyeol maneuvered down the bed until the two of them sat face-to-face.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern evident on his face.

Tao nodded, the lump still in his throat. He must really look a sight if Chanyeol was so worried. “Yeah. I’m great.”  _You’re great._ “I’m…glad you’re staying…to eat something. Help with your hangover…”

Tao was cringing inside at his own ramblings. Chanyeol seemed to sense it, and tentatively reached for the younger’s hand. Tao let out a breath. They sat for a few minutes in a silence that felt warm and comforting.

“Hey, Tao?” Chanyeol said, after a time, “Thanks, for taking care of me. Really. I owe you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tao replied, softly. “I’d do it again, anytime…”

Chanyeol made a huff of surprise at the statement, and Tao ducked his head shyly. He didn’t even know why he’d said it out loud. The older man squeezed his hand. “You’re adorable.”

Tao wished he didn’t feel so emo, but everything Chanyeol was doing seemed tug at his heart. He blinked his eyes clear, and smiled, a little mischievously; “Ok, if you really owe me, tell me - what do I get as part of this IOU?”

Chanyeol paused, dimples fully on display as he laughed. “I don’t know - whatever you want.” 

“Oh? Whatever I want…” Tao shuffled closer across the bed on his knees. He stared the silver-haired hunk down, with as much confidence as he could muster; “What if I want you _-Tiger_? What if I wanted you, right now?”

Chanyeol straightened up in place, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Hmmm…” Chanyeol pretended to consider the question, as he shuffled closer too, “Well, that still seems like _I’m_  getting the favor,” He murmured, “but - I am a man of my word.”

Tao held his breath as the Trainer eyes dropped to his mouth, and he smirked.

“Come here, Baby Boy,” He said, huskily, “it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Tao let out a huff of surprise as Chanyeol took a firm hold of his hips and pulled him slowly down the bed, causing him to land flat on his back with a gentle  _whump!_  Chanyeol straddled him, and moved Tao’s arms above his head, holding his wrists loosely in one hand. He hummed in appreciation, tracing a finger down the closure of Tao’s Kimono and tugged at the belt holding it closed, and the Model arched into his touch.

“Did you mean it when you said you were into me?” Tao asked, breathlessly.

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, his voice still low, raspy; decisive. “I’m so fucking into you that I can’t even let you touch me yet – or it’ll be all over. So, I want you to be good. Keep your hands above your head, baby, just like this.”

Tao nearly gagged on his spit at Chanyeol’s words. This man was going to be the death of him, he knew it – but what a fucking way to go.

Chanyeol leaned down, hovering over Tao, his muscled arms caging either side of his head. Want coursed through the younger man as the silver-haired Trainer slowly leaned down, nosing the side of his neck, up to his earlobe to whisper low in his ear. “Let’s pick up where we left off last night, huh? I plan to taste every single inch of you. I’m gonna be so good to you, Baby Boy, you have no idea…”

“Fuck, please,” Tao whined. Finally, he was going to get that itch scratched in a satisfying way.  

Chanyeol started at his wrists; large, undulating tongue travelling down from his pulse point to the crook of his elbow, then hard, suctioning kisses and nibbling teeth up his inner arm.

“Jesus, Tao you’re so fucking hot,” The Trainer whispered.

When Chanyeol licked a slow circle in his armpit, Tao eyes rolled in his head and he let out a curse in Mandarin. Since when had these areas been erogenous zones? He was so turned on, it felt lewd and dirty and _sexy_ and he couldn’t get enough. He was already dewy with pre-come and he tilted his hips up to meet the hard length in Chanyeol’s boxers. He needed friction, contact, anything.

“Kiss me,” Tao begged, turning his face into the other man’s neck. He wanted the Trainer’s soft lips mouth on his. He wanted to experience kissing him, fully sober.

Chanyeol leaned in, but then stilled, covering his mouth, “Oh fuck, wait! I’ve only rinsed my mouth with water – I forgot to brush my teeth!” 

He leaned up and away from Tao’s face, with wide eyes. “Oh my God – stay right there, I-I’ll be back in a second!”

“Are you…? _Chanyeol_!” Tao exclaimed, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist; “Don’t you fucking  _dare_!”

 “But…” The Trainer gave a muffled moan, hand still over his mouth, as Tao’s pert ass rubbed along his cock just the right way. Chanyeol automatically ground against him, despite his protests. “Tao, my mouth feels like the floor of a transit bus! I threw up last night! I can’t kiss you like this!”

“Then put that mouth to work somewhere _other_  than my lips!” Tao hissed, finally dropping his arms and snaking a hand into Chanyeol’s underwear.

“F- _fuuuck_ , babe…” The muscled man squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled in a shuddering breath when Tao’s long fingers closed around him. There was a frantic tugging at his boxers until he got them off, and Chanyeol lunged forward and latched onto Tao’s collarbone, sucking and nibbling slowly. “You’re not playing fair,” He muttered, “not at all…”

Tao chuckled, and was as good as purring once Chanyeol began to thrust into his hand. But his laughter soon choked off when the silver-haired stud returned the favor to him, taking Tao slickened cock in a firm grip.

“Bad baby,” Chanyeol ground out, matching his own movement to his slow, torturous strokes down Tao’s length. Fuck he had big hands. He had big everything. “I think I’ll make you wait for my dick now… But If I suck you off, whose name are you gonna say when you come?”

 “Yours,” Tao moaned quietly, legs splayed open as the man’s tongue circled his nipple, and gave a flick of his wrist that made Tao leak even more; “Ch-Chanyeol, Chanyeol, _oh_ , Chan _yeollll_ …”

 A heavy knocking on the door interrupted the Model’s chanting.

Fucking room service - he’d given them instructions!

“Just… leave it by the door!” Tao yelled, distractedly. He looked up at Chanyeol opening the cap on the lube bottle, his toes curling at the sight of the older man drizzling the liquid onto his fingers.

“Wanna open you up, Baby Boy,” Chanyeol murmured into his ear in a deep voice, “You good with that?”

“God, yes,” Tao nodded his assent, running his thumb over the tip of Chanyeol’s cock and biting his lip. The Trainer looked like something from a wet dream, the way he had clenched his jaw, with his hair was falling into his eyes. Tao thought he could climax off of the visuals alone.

The knocking continued. “Tao? it’s Taeyong.”

 _Fucking…_ Tao clenched his teeth. “Not now, Taeyong,”

“It’s kind of important. I’ve tried texting and calling but you won’t pick up and I really need…”

“I said not. now!” Tao snapped. He wanted to move faster, but Chanyeol was already lifting his head, waiting; hands caressing Tao’s hips, glancing at the hotel room door.

“…Ok,” Taeyong said. “When, um…when should I come back?”

In his frustration, Tao squeezed Chanyeol’s dick extra hard, and the taller man clamped a yelp of surprise behind his closed lips. Tao gave him an apologetic look and mouthed _Sorry_ …and Chanyeol laughed. He eyes were almost crescents but he was laughing, and dammit, that made Tao snort with laughter too. And just like that, the intensity of their mood was broken.  

Tao tilted his head back towards the door with a frustrated sigh. He probably shouldn’t have snapped. Taeyong was meticulous, responsible, and always looked out for him, even when he was being unreasonable. It wasn’t the kid’s fault that his timing sucked.

“Come back in ten minutes, T Y,” he called out.

“Ten??” Chanyeol said, with a pouty frown, “I wanted to take my time!”

Tao put a finger to his lips to shush him, and was rewarded with the Trainer tapping his cock on his stomach impatiently. “Sorry, make it twenty minutes, T Y,” He amended, stifling a giggle.

“All right,” Taeyong said, “I can probably hold off all of the calls and messages from the Network until then.”

Tao just hummed. He was barely listening anymore. He had to assume when Taeyong left, because he became too preoccupied by the way Chanyeol was smooching a wet line of kisses up his inner calf.

“You sure that wasn’t important?” Chanyeol asked, in between the lewd smacks of his lips against Tao’s skin.

“Not as important as _this_ , Tiger,” Tao sighed, squirming in pleasure, “T Y was just trying to get me up early for filming, he’s always using the crew calling him as an excuse. Now focus Yeol, focus – he’s back in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, I am focused,” The Trainer smirked. “You’ve still been very bad, Baby Boy.”

He cupped Tao’s ass as he nibbled on his inner thigh, teasing the Model’s cock with the only the lightest of touches that still sent ripples of pleasure through him. Yes, he was bad he was so, so, bad; and he hoped Chanyeol would make so he couldn’t sit down for a week.

“But you know,” Chanyeol added, casually, “that guy didn’t say the _crew_ was calling, he said the Network. Isn’t that like, the big TV bosses?”

He paused at the juncture of Tao’s pelvis, smiling at it fondly; “Baby, after we fuck, I’m gonna put a little hickey, right here, for you to remember me by...”

“What did you just say?” Tao raised up on his elbows, frowning.

“A… hickey?” Chanyeol repeated. He was already looking like he’d been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. “Don’t worry, it will be in a spot where no one could see it but you, and maybe, you’d give me one too, and we could kinda match…”

“No before that,” Tao said. He sat up fully, scooting over so Chanyeol could do the same; “Did you really hear Taeyong say the Network was contacting him? Are you absolutely sure?”

Chanyeol nodded, “100%. Why, is that bad?”

“I don’t know…” But Tao was already chewing on his lip. “It’s probably nothing…probably…”

Chanyeol sat back on his knees. “You should call him.”

He rolled over to the hotel phone brought it onto the bed. Tao frowned, and dialed Taeyong’s room. He didn’t want to be worried about this kind of shit right now, but when it came to his TV show, he couldn’t afford to play around. The Network held the power to renew his contracts, or cancel the show altogether, and they had been pushier than ever with their expectations this last season.

“Who exactly is calling you?” Tao said, bluntly, when Taeyong picked up on the second ring.

“Uh, everyone?” Taeyong said, calmly. He had been a producer on _A To Z.Tao_ since the very first episode; a four-year ride that made him more like a brother to Tao than a company employee.

“The show’s Executive Producer, the Network’s Communications exec, even your agent in LA has been on the phone…hold on, let me put you on speaker; Mina and Boo are here as well…” Tao heard the distinct echo before T Y continued. “Shit’s going down back home and you know how fast everything moves, everyone is trying to jump on it while it’s hot.”

Tao glanced at Chanyeol, who was watching him with his eyebrows raised. An unpleasant foreboding started to settle in his gut.  “Wait, wait, slow down. What shit is going down? Why is everybody calling you guys and not me??”

“Probably because you’re too busy fucking the Jolly Green Giant to respond to any of their messages,” A sassy voice piped up.

Seungkwan had long since crossed any boundary of professionalism with Tao, so his comments came as no surprise. “Glad to see you’re still alive after ditching us for a stranger, by the way, and not chopped into pieces and scattered around Tokyo...”

“Boo, shut up a second,” Mina’s voice broke in. “Tao, you should really check your phone if you haven’t already, and call your friend Sehun. He’s been trying to reach you for a while. He ended up texting me out of frustration.”

“Did somebody die? Is that what this is?” Tao’s voice crawled up an octave and started to quiver. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling of dread that was spreading through him. Had something happened to his parents? To Jackson??

He felt Chanyeol move closer, pulling him onto his lap and into a reassuring hug. Tao nestled his head under Chanyeol’s chin and waited for the axe to fall.

“It’s nothing like that Tao,” Taeyong said reassuringly.

“Oh - ok thank God…you guys are scaring me.” Tao glanced up at the older man and shook his head, and Chanyeol sighed with relief, placing a brief kiss on his temple.

“Sorry. But - it’s a scandal, ok?” Taeyong added, “A pretty big one, involving the Wu-Kims.”

“Myun and Kris?” Tao asked. As though there were any other Wu-Kims. Taeyong, bless his heart, patiently confirmed that it was.

 “We should start rolling on tape early,” He continued, “We want to get some scenes of you reacting to this, maybe even talking to Myun and or Kris on the phone if you can.”

“If you’re not ready for the crew, that’s fine,” Mina said. “But it would be great if you could pick up a hand-held cam ASAP and film some of your own thoughts.”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan added, “So hurry up and finish your, ‘twenty minutes’, and call us back when you’re ready to work.”

“Fuck off, Boo,” Tao said, before hanging up on his cackling laughter.

He stared fixedly at the ground, absently playing with Chanyeol’s fingers while trying to get his head wrapped around everything he’d just heard. What kind of scandal? Myun was in trouble, right on the heels of his big fight with Kris – it had to be connected.

Tao stood up, and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to call Sehun, and he definitely needed to see if Myun was Ok. He pulled his robe tight around him and fought off a nervous shiver. This kind of shit just didn’t happen to Joomyun.

“Your phone,” Chanyeol said quietly, handing the Model the device.

“Thanks…” Tao glanced at the Trainer, who opened the door and picked up the Room Service tray, then back at the locked phone screen. He didn’t feel good about reacting to someone else’s misery just for ratings, especially such parental figures like Kris and Myun. They had taken care of Tao more times than he could remember. Along with Sehun, Taeyong, Mina and Seungkwan, the Wu-Kims were a constant in his life that helped to fill the hole that divorcing Jackson left.

 “Tao...” The model looked up, and Chanyeol was zipping up his pants. “I’m gonna go; give you some privacy to do your thing.”

 “You’re leaving?” Tao finally noticed how a plate of food had been set next to him with silverware, and a cup of steaming coffee had been poured out. All done by his sweet Tiger, Chanyeol. He blinked, at a loss for words. He knew that privacy was the right thing to happen, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“We still have time,” He said, weakly.

“Enough time for you to eat something,” Chanyeol said, with gently, “you’re going to need a good breakfast for your long day, and before you make your calls.” He nodded decisively, then stepped closer, until he stood in front of Tao, and his face became somber. “When do you leave Tokyo?”

“Tonight,” Tao said in a small voice.

“Ah…” He watched Chanyeol sigh with the same disappointment he felt. “I’m here three more days. Will you message me?”

Tao nodded, and Chanyeol enveloped him in a hug. “Do you promise? Don’t bullshit me, I know how you celebrities are; if this was my one and only shot with you, just tell me now so I can manage a life of crushing disappointment…”

“Shut up!” Tao said, giggling and pushing out of his embrace. He could tell by Chanyeol’s face that he felt accomplished by lifting his mood and making him laugh.

Tao opened his phone and brought up a contact page “Here, give me your number...” While Chanyeol typed in his digits, Tao went to his luggage and pulled out his largest item, a 2XL Supreme hoodie that he like to lounge in, on long flights. “And put this on so, you don’t get cold.”

Chanyeol handed him his phone, and put on the shirt, a perfect fit which somehow only made him look hotter. He was smiling happily as he inhaled the smell of the fabric; “Ohohoho - now you have to see me again, to get your shirt back,” He said, a little smugly.

 “You’re such a goof,” Tao murmured, his face coloring, but smiling all the same. “I should be mad at you. We could’ve been fucking this whole time.”

“I know, but I want you to _eat_ , Baby Boy,” Chanyeol replied, tugging the Model towards him by the hands, “and yeah, maybe I want you to miss this body a little.” He did a ridiculous body roll and ran a hand down his chest, and Tao wondered again how this guy could be sexy and cute and an absolute goober in this day and age.

“But mostly, I don’t want to be in the way while you work on important business.” Chanyeol concluded. He levelled another gaze at Tao. “You’ll be Ok, right? With…whatever is going on?”

Tao nodded again. The man was clearly lending support if he needed it, as though it was nothing. Chanyeol was really something else. He had shown Tao so many different sides that he’d never be able to see the Trainer as just a hot body again.

“Ok,” Chanyeol said, rubbing Tao’s arms comfortingly; “well, good luck with it. Like you said, no one is dead, right? So, it’s already better than the worst-case scenario.” He hummed, dimples prominent as he smiled. “I’m gonna get a taxi out front.”

Tao followed him to the door and tried to get rid of his frantic emotions. He would see the Trainer again, once they were both back in LA, wouldn’t he? But even if he did, what then? Where they just taking care of unfinished business?

Their whole encounter had been so strange that he was unable to categorize their status. He didn’t know what exactly would happened from now on.

“Chanyeol!” He said, quickly.

When the silver haired man turned, Tao grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him in for a kiss. The minute their lips connected, he felt that electricity all over again. He licked at the seam of Chanyeol’s lips, and the Trainer gave a moan of surprise, then pleasure, cradling Tao’s head to a better angle. Chanyeol quickly took control of the kiss, teasing the Model’s mouth with a gentle finesse that had Tao’s entire world spinning.

Their tongues roamed and explored each other’s mouths freely, but with much more control than it had in their drunken make-out, and Tao felt like he was melting from the inside out. And in Tao’s opinion, Chanyeol’s mouth didn’t taste half bad – just of the handful of berries he had snuck from the breakfast plate.

He finally broke the kiss, stepping away from the older man to see his blown pupils and kiss-red lips. Even if nothing ever happened between them, Tao wanted to remember Chanyeol like this - with his wrecked expression, wearing his sweatshirt.

“Bye,” He said softly, biting his lip, nudging Chanyeol out of the door.

The trainer waved, dazedly, and walked backwards down the hallway with a dopey grin on his face, gazing at Tao until he was out of sight.

Tao closed the door and sunk down to the carpet with his back against it. He hugged himself and kicked his feet and squealed for as long as it took to get it out of his system, then finally checked his messages. He was finally ready to face the latest shitstorm, because he didn’t see how anything could bring him down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean really, who is the Top here?? LOL *Facepalm*
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading. I still don't know what i'm doing! Please support Yeollie's new drama on Netflix and like some of Tao's IG posts because Baby Boy is going through some feels rn haha.


	3. #NotMyStyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked yoga, Messy Petty Tokens, and a mysterious Instagram countdown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, if any of you still have eyeballs after Love Shot, feel free to look at this mess lol.
> 
> CAUTION: 1. So much Cussin (If I put a dollar away for every F-Bomb maybe I could afford my own Tequila Gun??)  
> 2\. Horrible formatting i'm sorry - I'll try and fix it :((  
> Enjoy xx

_[iMessage to: ‘Golden Ticket’]_  

 

Barbie: I had fun last night xoxo

Barbie: Both of us left with smiles

on our faces

 

                                                                                                                       Golden Ticket: Who is this?

 

Barbie: Lol you don’t know?

Barbie: [Screenshot]

 

 

                                                                                                                       Golden Ticket: Oh

 

 

 

Barbie: If you want to make _that_

happen again, with one or both of us,

just let me know

 

                                                                                                                      Golden Ticket: No Thanks

 

Barbie: Really? My friend and I are close

Barbie: We don’t mind sharing again

Barbie: {Winking emoji}

 

Golden Ticket: Ok, don’t get offended, but it should never have happened in the first place

Golden Ticket: Still I accept that it did, so let’s just file it away as one of those crazy life experiences not to be repeated

 

Barbie: Oh

Barbie: Ok, sure.

Barbie: We can just keep things professional.

Barbie: Either way, I’m looking forward

to recording with you and the team

 

 

                 Golden Ticket: Recording? With me??

                 Golden Ticket: Uh - don’t know where you got the idea that would be happening

 

Barbie: Are you

Barbie: Are you serious?

 

      Golden Ticket: Look

      Golden Ticket:You seem v chill so I’m sure you can understand how drunk, high & stupid = bad decisions

      Golden Ticket: But we can move forward by making the right ones from now on

 

      Golden Ticket: It’s best that you don’t contact me again

     Golden Ticket: Also, it’s better for all of us if you delete that picture.

     Golden Ticket: Thanks. Take care of yrslf.

 

 

Barbie: What??

Barbie: Are you fucking kidding me???

 

 

“Fuck no. FUCK. NO.”

 

_Calling, Golden Ticket…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

**End call.**

_Calling, Golden Ticket…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

**End call.**

_Calling, Golden Ticket…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”_

**End call.**

“Ok, asshole – we’ll see… we’ll see.”

 

_Calling, Golden Ticket…._

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

 

                                                            #######

 

[Direct Message -> RichManMyun]

 

StyledBySehun: Myun WTH

StyledBySehun:  I’m still in Miami, I missed my connecting flight last night but I’ve just seen your DM??

StyledBySehun: WTF is going on

StyledBySehun: Why were you crying??

 

RichManMyun: Hunnie it’s Ok

RichManMyun: I’m ok

RichManMyun: I’m sorry I worried you

RichManMyun: I was a little drunk and in my feelings last night

RichManMyun: But I’m a lot better today

RichManMyun: Please don’t worry

 

StyledBySehun: In your feelings about what?

StyledBySehun: Has something happened?

 

RichManMyun: Long story that you don’t need to hear about

RichManMyun: I’m having a nice, Zen morning so I’m not gonna let my worries consume me right now

RichManMyun: Just travel safe and I’ll see you when you’re back

 

StyledBySehun: {Thinking face emoji}

StyledBySehun: How do I know you’re not being fake happy rn?

 

RichManMyun: Lol

RichManMyun: Ok….

 

RichManMyun: [Photo image]

 

RichManMyun: See? I’m out on the deck enjoying the view

RichManMyun: And by the view, I mean the Prince doing his yoga poses naked in his rose garden

 

StyledBySehun: OMFG

StyledBySehun: Your neighbor is so fucking weird

StyledBySehun: You’d think a Royal person would be more concerned about flashing his dick around

StyledBySehun: Well, your eyes are a little puffy but you look ok

 

RichManMyun: I am - Bible

RichManMyun: And I’ll tell you everything when you get home

 

StyledBySehun: {Thinking face emoji}

StyledBySehun: You Sure?

 

RichManMyun: Sure

RichManMyun: {Heart emoji}

 

StyledBySehun: Ok

StyledBySehun: In that case, side topic

 

StyledBySehun: [Photo image]

 

StyledBySehun: Why this cryptic post on IG?

StyledBySehun: And more importantly, why are you suddenly you’re tagging me in posts with that Hag Minseok?

 

RichManMyun: {Shocked face emoji}

RichManMyun: Sehuuuuuuunnnn,

RichManMyun: You know my rules -No name calling on EITHER side.

StyledBySehun: {Side eye emoji}

 

RichManMyun: Hunnie I’d never let Minseok get away with calling you something so derogatory in front of me, and I’m not gonna let you skate either.

 

StyledBySehun: {Eye roll emoji} FINE

StyledBySehun: Let me rephrase

StyledBySehun: What has HE crawled out of the woodwork to emotionally manipulate you into doing this time?

 

RichManMyun: {Stop sign emoji}

RichManMyun: OH SEHUN

RichManMyun: {Stop sign emoji}

RichManMyun: FYI Minseok was just a really good listening ear during my meltdown yesterday.

RichManMyun: I appreciate him as much as I do you and Taozi, and I wanted to let the world know

 

StyledBySehun: {Snoozing emoji}

StyledBySehun: {Walking away emoji}

 

RichManMyun: Hey

RichManMyun: Please calm down 

RichManMyun: He’s not gonna replace you or anything

 

StyledBySehun: Purleeze, a bitch could never

StyledBySehun: Did I even say I was worried about that?

 

RichManMyun: No Sweetie, you didn’t

RichManMyun: I’m just telling you, you know, for The Culture

RichManMyun: I still love you, Ok?

RichManMyun: No matter what that will never change

 

StyledBySehun: {X arm emoji} LOL you’re hilarious, whatever I don’t rlly care

StyledBySehun: Just kinda shocked that Kim Minseok’s spindly reach got to you all the way from Korea

 

RichManMyun: Oh

RichManMyun: Well

RichManMyun: Minseok has actually relocated

RichManMyun: He’s in California now. Somewhere in Hollywood Heights.

 

StyledBySehun: ….

StyledBySehun: I see

 

RichManMyun: Hunnie – don’t freak out

 

StyledBySehun: I’m not

StyledBySehun: I have to go, I’m due at the airport

StyledBySehun: I’ll talk to you later

 

RichManMyun: Ok

RichManMyun: Travel safe

RichManMyun: {Heart emoji}

 

                                                            ######## 

 

 _[iMessage to: [‘_ (***) ***- 7644’ _]_  

 

Wu: Listen I’ve tried to be nice but my patience is out

Wu: Quit blowing up my phone

 

                       (***) ***- 7644: I wouldn’t need to blow it up if you weren’t trying to duck my calls

 

Wu: Duck yr calls???

Wu: Bitch I don’t know you like that to have

to duck yr fuckin calls

Wu: I just ain’t got nothing to say to you

Wu: And IDK what you think there is left to converse about

 

        (***) ***- 7644: There’s plenty to discuss

        (***) ***- 7644: We made an agreement and you made certain guarantees

       (***) ***- 7644:You promised me recording time

     (***) ***- 7644: I want what was agreed!

 

 

Wu: I have no clue what fantasy world you’re

living in, but I didn’t promise you shit

 

Wu: We smashed, that’s it.

 

Wu: It was a one-time mistake that I’d never

even think about again, if you weren’t fucking

calling me like a fucking obsessive

 

Wu: Grow the fuck up and be on your way.

 

  (***) ***- 7644:Or what?

 (***) ***- 7644: Or WHAT, Kris???                                                                                                                                                                            

 

_Do you want to block_ _(***) ***- 7644_ _?_

_(***) ***- 7644_ _: is Blocked_

########

  _[iMessage to: ‘Baobei’]_  

 

Wu:Myun

Wu: I want us to be happy again, too

Wu: Can we just erase the last few days?

Wu: I love you and only you

 

                                                                                Baobei: Honey???

                                                                                 Baobei: Oh my god

                                                                                  Baobei: I’m so so sorry

 

 

Wu: Its Ok baby

Wu: Everything is gonna be Ok

 

     Baobei: Where are you? Will you call me?

 

Wu: As soon as I can Bunny

Wu: Probably about an hour

 

                      Baobei: Ok I can wait

                    Baobei: Yifan…

              Baobei: I love you so much

 

 

Wu: I love you more Myunnie xxx

 

########

 

 

[Direct Message -> TaoBella]

StyledBySehun: Huang Zitao this is a hot tea emergency

 

StyledBySehun: Remember how you blessed me 3 ‘Messy-Petty Tokens’ for the year, as part of my birthday gift?

StyledBySehun: 3 times where you’d back me up in the messiest, pettiest shit with no questions asked?

StyledBySehun: Well I’m here to cash one in.

StyledBySehun: Fucking Minseok is back in LA, he’s already getting claws into Myun and I’m so fucking heated

StyledBySehun: I’m seriously ready to drag weave

 

StyledBySehun: Tao

StyledBySehun: wake your ass up and help me strategize his downfall

 

StyledBySehun: Tao

 

StyledBySehun: Come on I need to talk to you NOW

StyledBySehun: I need you to be ride or die – you fucking owe me

 

StyledBySehun: FFS…

 

StyledBySehun: Really bitch???

 

StyledBySehun: Oh fuck – I forgot

StyledBySehun: PCY

StyledBySehun: You’re probably living out yr porn fantasies with Mr. Million Dollar Abs rn..

 

StyledBySehun: Well guess what?

StyledBySehun: IDGAF

StyledBySehun: A GIFT IS A GIFT N YOU PROMISED ME THIS

StyledBySehun: So IDC if ur man is balls deep PICK UP THE PHONE

 

StyledBySehun: IM GONNA KEEP TROLLING U TIL U DO

 

 

StyledBySehun: Ugh I fucking hate youuuu…. {Sobbing face emoji}

 

########

 

 

 _[iMessage to: ‘Golden Ticket’]_  

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Surprise bitch

 _[Number withheld]_ : Did you really think you could

just brush me off like that?

 

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Both of us took your number, you dick

     Golden Ticket: Then both of you trash bags should fucking lose my number

 

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Keep disrespecting me, asshole

 _[Number withheld]_ : Keep pushing me and see what happens

 _[Number withheld]_ : I wish you would

 

               Golden Ticket: LMFAO you’re actually trying to fucking threaten me now?

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : No, I’m saying watch your mouth

 _[Number withheld]_ : Common courtesy

 _[Number withheld]_ : Why would I threaten a business associate?

 _Number withheld]_ : Someone who’s agreed to help me with my music career?

 

         Golden Ticket: There you go with the delusions again

         Golden Ticket: When the fuck did I ever, EVER agree to that

 

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Maybe it was after you were blowing your load in my mouth

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Or was it when you had my homie bent over on the balcony when you fucked her?

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Don’t act like you don’t fucking

Remember all of _that_

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Bottom line

 _[Number withheld]_ : You WILL produce my song like you agreed

 _[Number withheld]_ : And now, you’ll be waiving all of my

studio costs too

 

                   Golden Ticket: Let me make this crystal clear

                  Golden Ticket: Don’t ever contact me again

                   Golden Ticket: Don’t ever make threats towards me or mine again

                     Golden Ticket: ~~~~Don’t try to extort me ever again

                Golden Ticket: If you do I will have you brought up on charges and arrested

                  Golden Ticket: I will litigate yr ass until you don’t have a cent to your name

                    Golden Ticket: And I’ll bury you and your career so deep that you’ll be lucky to get work at a fucking Donkey Show in fucking Tijuana

                 Golden Ticket: Save yr life now and disappear

                Golden Ticket: You really don’t want no smoke from me

 

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : You’re nothing but a fucking bitch-ass fuccboi

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : Just remember that everything that happens from here on out,

you brought on yourself

 

 _[Number withheld]_ : I’m not afraid of you, Kris Wu

 _[Number withheld]_ : But you?

 _[Number withheld]_ : You should be afraid of me

########

 

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour] posted a photo: 

FIVE

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour] posted a photo: 

FOUR

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _LuFan_ commented – “???”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _iHeartFluteBoy_ commented – “What is this?”

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour] posted a photo: 

THREE

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _iHeartFluteBoy_ commented – “Is this a countdown????”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _SupportKrisWu_ commented – “OMG is this a teaser for smoething??!?”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _7Days_ commented – “Fire yr photographer these pics are out of focus lol”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _StanLoonaBye_ commented – “Why does this look like naked skin DSDCFZVBJKL H”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _LuFan_ commented – “I don’t fully understand this artistic shit but I’m here for it”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _KrisUwU_ commented – “What is happeninnnng”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _DimeBagAintEnuff_ commented – “I was at the Cleveland show, best fucking show of my life {clapping hands emoji}”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _WuZaddy_ commented – “If this a spoiler for a WangWuHan collab I’m going to FUCKING DIIIEEEEEEE!!!”

 

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour] posted a photo: 

TWO

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _HallyuHoe_ commented – “Ok that is DEFINITELY someone’s leg!!”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _LuFan_ commented – “{Wide eyes emoji}”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _Deer_Of_The_Dawn_ commented – “Maybe these are the pics from Luhan’s phone when he was crowd surfing?”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _TrapKween_ commented – “If I see dick we FIETIN!’”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _JejuJane_ commented – “Am I crazy or did I see a hand w/nail polish in the previous post???? {Wide eyes emoji}”

[CloudOfSmokeTour]: _SupportKrisWu_ commented – “Maybe they got hacked…”

 

 

[CloudOfSmokeTour] posted a photo: 

ONE {Bomb emoji}

Everyone click the article at TheReadingRoom.com {Middle finger emoji}

 

 

 **LINK:**   **WWW.READINGROOM.COM**

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

** EXCLUSIVE: CAUGHT! RAP MOGUL I.D’D ON SEX TAPE WITH TOUR BABES! **

_Drugs & booze with Groupies while Husband waits at home!_

_The Internet is buzzing today with camera phone footage that appears to show Rap Idol Kris Wu with two unknown women having sex._

_The Cloud of Smoke tour star is captured frolicking first in a recording studio, then a limousine with a mystery blonde identified only as ‘Barbie’, and later in a bed, once again with ‘Barbie’, as well as a second unidentified female._

_The event ties in with a series of blurry, flesh-colored images, which appeared on the official tour Instagram page, in the early hours of Friday morning, but have since been deleted._

_The trio in the video appear to be smoking marijuana and drinking, in between engaging in a variety of sexual acts. There are several instances where Wu’s face and naked body are clearly seen on_   _screen._

 _The star has been Boo-ed up, off-and-on, with society maven and businessman Myun Wu-Kim, his childhood sweetheart, for 10 years, and the couple have been married for five. Wu-Kim was voted 2014’s Face of The Year by Vogue and is a patron of numerous charities for children and the disadvantaged across the country. The couple recently launched their third fragrance, DESERVE, with a high_ - _profile ad campaign featuring the Husbands wearing matching Givenchy outfits._

_Just three weeks ago, Wu-Kim was pictured smiling happily backstage with Wu when he joined his Husband for two stops on the Cloud of Smoke tour in New York and New Jersey._

_The multi-stop world tour has been breaking records for Wu and his Co-headliner Lu Han, and as such has been extended several times to include additional cities worldwide._

_Representatives for neither Kris Wu nor Myun Wu-Kim were available for comment at the time of publishing…_

[CLICK FOR PICTURES AND VIDEO]

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh - oh, Spaghetti-O....  
> Fan-Fan wyd  
> :-/
> 
> Any guesses who the neighborhood Yogi is? We'll meet him soon enough.  
> Sehun is so low-key pressed I'm laughing as I write..


	4. *REWIND*: Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Flashback Chapter! Newlyweds Kris and Joonmyun are nervous about brunch with a celebrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens I've missed you! Happy 2019! 
> 
> I hope this update doesn't give you too much of a headache. It's pretty long, so bring snacks and a juice box...
> 
> CAUTION: F-Bombs (Ppalli Ppalli Pihae right...)
> 
> Leader-Smut (>_<)
> 
> Excessive use of pet names, because that's how the Wu-Kims roll
> 
> Enjoy xxx

** THEN… **

_Kris watched with veiled amusement as Joonmyun fussed with the roll-ups on his jeans. The smaller man had already spent countless minutes in the mirror, pushing up the sleeves of his eggplant-colored cashmere sweater to his satisfaction. Now he was standing with his feet together, then apart, crouching to eye his legs in the mirror for symmetry, frowning and muttering that the denim folds were not exactly level._

_“Is this too casual?” Joonmyun fretted to himself, “I think it’s a little too casual…not like I’m planning on wearing a suit or anything, I don’t want to look stuffy, but it’s just…If I’m going to be acting as his manager, I want to have gravitas, yes, like someone approachable, but that you can do business with, because this is business.”_

_“Bunny,” Kris said, softly._

_Joonmyun caught his eye in his reflection, gaze widening. “How long have you been standing there??”_

_“Long enough to enjoy you having a full-on conversation with yourself,” He replied, lips quirking. “You’re not freaking out, are you?”_

_“No,” Joonmyun said instantly, then; “…maybe a little. Jesus, I look like a walking fucking J. Crew commercial!”_

_“Babe – you look great.” Kris chuckled and plopped down on the chaise, next to his husband’s mountain of discarded clothes. He was wearing his usual LA Chic in monochrome; checkerboard Vans, long socks and shorts, white tee and plaid shirt, but he was sprinkled in just the right amount of diamond jewelry. It was effortless but definite, such a ‘this is me’ aesthetic, and damn it, that was a look that Joonmyun wanted too._

_He’d long ago learned that the right outfit could be like a suit of armor, and usually he didn’t second guess his fashion sense, but today, he wanted to represent Kris appropriately – he wanted to do him proud._

_“I don’t like to see you so worried,” Kris said, “It’s gonna be fine…” But he nibbled at a hangnail all the same, made an addendum. “If anyone should be nervous, it’s me. I’m still not sure why a big star like Lu Han would want to take a meeting with a minor artist like me...”_

_“Hey!” Joonmyun turned to him and frowned, pouting a little. “Lu Han might be a bigger star, but as your acting manager, I’m ordering you not to sell yourself short, because you’re amazing. Does a ‘minor artist’ win the Vanguard Award at the Urban Live Music Honors? Does a ‘minor artist’ get over 20,000 hits on their music video on the first day?”_

_“Maybe not. But, you’re a little biased, Myunnie.” Kris said, with a loving smile. Joonmyun had used his natural instinct, as well as his degree in business entrepreneurship, to help Kris gain a stronger footing in his music career over the years. He was good at steering them in the direction of a bigger picture, leaving Kris to focus more on his creative identity, and the successful combination had the Kris Wu brand gaining popularity. Joonmyun was also his biggest cheerleader, and Kris loved him for it._

_Still…compared to Lu Han’s fame, Kris felt pretty small-time._

_Joonmyun huffed, biting back a pout. “Lu Han is a smart man – he knows talent when he sees it. And if he doesn’t…” He sighed, and squared his shoulders. “Then fuck it, he’s not worth our time, anyway.”_

_“Yeah,” Kris agreed, eyebrows drawing together._

_They sat in apprehensive silence, until Joonmyun sagged a little, turning to face his Husband with a pained expression; “Ugh, I just…want to impress the shit out of this guy! Is that weird?”_

_“No,” Kris admitted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “no - I feel the same.”_

_Kris recalled that Lu Han had been vocal about admiring him as an artist in the past. They had a mutually respectful social media friendship, but had only met for brief moments in person, at a couple of events. Being invited to Lu Han’s home was a big deal, even if his manager, Minseok, had played it off as a casual brunch._

_With the right opportunity, there was a chance that Kris could do something that would take his career to the next level - make Joonmyun really proud of him. What exactly would Lu Han be offering – a recording deal? A chance to collaborate musically? Kris didn’t know, and that was exciting, but unnerving. Kris was a hustler, and could adapt easily, but that didn’t always mean change was welcome to him._

_He frowned, fiddling with his earring. “The voicemail said something about discussing an ‘offer’ with me. I’m wondering what exactly he wants to propose...”_

_“Well, as long as it’s not marriage, I’m good,” Joonmyun quipped, pulling the taller up to his feet, and pecking him on the lips; “you’re taken, Mr. Wu, and don’t you forget it.”_

_“I wouldn’t dare, Mr. Wu-Kim,” Kris murmured, with a smile. He snaked his arms around the petite man, stooping to take the peck a little further because fuck it, he could. They were living as a married couple now, not hiding in the shadows._

_It still felt so new, so dizzyingly, blissfully new – the steady weight of the ring on Kris’s left hand, the word_ Husband _floating to the surface of his mind along with the glowing pride that followed it… it had been years of push and pull, years of living apart, but they were finally, finally in a position to declare their status. They belonged to each other now, and Kris often pinched himself to check it wasn’t a dream._

_They had only eloped a year ago, so maybe Kris was still subconsciously waiting for the other shoe to drop – for the moment when Joonmyun came to his senses, looked at their modest apartment and slow-growing bank account, and realized he’d made a mistake… or more likely, Kris feared, he looked at the man he’d married, and realized he’d made a mistake... _

_But, so far it hadn’t happened. And the fact that someone as amazing as Joonmyun had ultimately chosen Kris over all his potential suitors, chosen to be **his** , over the Ivy League upbringing and the blue-blood friends, and especially over his stuck-up but loaded family – that was something for Kris to puzzle over, marvel at, and thank God for, every day of the rest of his life._

_“Yifan,” Joonmyun said, breathless._

_Kris opened his eyes to his partner clinging to him with flushed cheeks and red lips, brown eyes sparkling with surprise and arousal. He didn’t even realize he had pressed the Joonmyun up against the wall, and was kissing him senseless._

_“Honey, we can’t be late,” The smaller man said to Kris, softly. “But… if you keep this up, I can’t be responsible for my actions...”_

_Kris chuckled, then grimaced at the harsh grip he had on Joonmyun’s hipbones._   _“I’m sorry, Baobei,” He murmured, soothing his hands over his Husband’s body, and kissing him on the temple. “I guess, when you’re standing in front of me, looking like a four-course meal, I kind of lose my marbles. I mean, look at you…”_

_“Fa-aaan…” Joonmyun whined, blushing furiously._

_“No for real, just look…” Kris bit back a grin as he walked Joonmyun back over to the mirror on the dresser and stood behind him, holding him flush against his chest as the younger giggled. “Do you see how gorgeous you are? Do you see this perfect outfit? Do you see how the color of the sweater compliments your skin, and the jeans hug your cute little ass?”_

_“Yahh!” Joonmyun shrieked, “I’m not looking!” He wriggled to escape as he hiccupped with embarrassed laughter, but Kris held him fast, eyes twinkling._

_“You know, Myunnie,” He said in a dramatic tone, “you really put the ‘Man’ in ‘Manager’…”_

_“Oh, my God!” Joonmyun groaned, “Sto-op!” His eyes were crescents and his cheeks were so red, He covered his face and Kris laughed, rocking him in his embrace. His husband was so cute._

His husband _. Kris squeezed the smaller man tight, “Never,” He mumbled, smiling, “as long as you’re smiling, I’ll never stop. Even if I’m the cheesiest guy on the planet.”_

_Joonmyun sighed, contented, resting his head back against Kris. “Never?”_

_“Never.” Kris admired the perfect line of Joonmyun’s jaw. “I’ll never stop loving you, my love; or wanting you, or needing you…” He placed soft kisses there, moving along to nip lightly at the juncture of the younger’s shoulder and neck, and listen to the small, provocative sounds the action created._

_This was dangerously close to starting something, but God, Joonmyun was so sexy. They hadn’t made love that morning, they were both a little too anxious about the lunch meeting. There had been plenty of tongue and finger action in all the right places, as well as Joonmyun letting Kris come into his mouth (which Kris loved), but now – now Joonmyun had that look, and Kris was feeling turned on, and all of the morning’s activities felt a bit like unfinished business._

_Maybe a little physicality was what was needed, to release some tension._

_“H-Hey,” Joonmyun protested, weakly. He sighed again, and his eyes fluttered closed as Kris ran the tip of his tongue up his neck, behind his ear “Jagi, the..the meeting…there’s no time…”_

_“We have time,” Kris whispered, cajoling. Suddenly, having the younger all to himself for a little longer, was his number one priority. Joonmyun’s skin was warm, smelling like citrus and his body language read ‘more’. Kris planted kisses below the ear now, right in Joonmyun’s weak zone. The Latter gasped and shuddered, deliciously, and Kris smiled. “Let me touch you, babe, c’mon…”_

_Joonmyun’s lips curved at the words. Touching was Kris’s comfort. He often wanted his hands on Joonmyun, often needed that physical claim. Sometimes, rings and titles weren’t enough, and he just...he needed to feel him. Kris pulled at Joonmyun’s sweater, maybe a little too roughly, hiking it up to his Husband’s chest, working an arm out of it until a smooth, pale shoulder was exposed._

_Kris could already feel his cock filling at the way Joonmyun was so pliant and willing – so accepting of his possession. Joonmyun gave a quiet moan when Kris nibbled on the soft skin of his neck, his breathing picking up when Kris slid his hand around to the front of his body, unbuckling his belt, shoving down his jeans and underwear in one movement._

_“Oh,” Joonmyun panted, over and over; “oh, oh that’s…” He faltered, his voice was so sweet to Kris’s ears, so scandalized; as he grasped onto his Husband’s thigh for support when the taller began palming his swelling cock. “O-ok, yeah - maybe we do have… a little time…”_

_Kris hummed, feeling validated, cupping Joonmyun’s balls and giving his length a squeezing tug. “Fuck,” He gritted out, eyes darkening. “You’re so beautiful, Myunnie…” He breathed in lungsful of Joonmyun, wanting him in all of his senses. “I want to mark you up…want you to remember you’re mine - is it ok?”_

_Well… it had been a while since Kris had requested something as hot as that, and Joonmyun nearly sobbed with excitement. _

_Usually he was the one that had to convince Kris to leave the hickeys that he loved so much. The smaller man whimpered as arousal flooded through him, sweeping away the flicker of concern at just how stressed-out his Husband must be to indulge him._

_“Yes,” He moaned, “oh, Honey yes, I - I want that, please…I want you.” He pinched his eyes shut when Kris brushed over his nipple, then rolled the pebbled nub under his thumb. “But we don’t, nngh… we - we h-have to be quick...”_

_That wouldn’t be a problem for Kris, who was fully hard and already beading pre-cum, just from the sight and feel of Joonmyun. His Bunny was always so responsive. Kris loved the way his Husband was quietly losing it, grinding his erection against Kris’s hand, and his ass against Kris’s dick, all glassy eyes and flushed skin. Fooling around earlier (and taking their time with it) had been an excellent plan, because the smaller man was still suitably prepped for the hard and fast coupling that Kris had in mind._

_Kris helped Joonmyun out of his sweater, jeans and boxers. He took in the younger’s naked form while he pulled off his own shirt and shorts. He didn’t think anyone alive could compare to how beautiful Joonmyun was on any given day, but when he was like this – trembling and aroused, just for him – even the Gods would be in awe._

_Need almost has Kris crawling out of his skin, as he met his Husband’s gaze in the mirror. “Bed, Myunnie.”_

_Joonmyun shook his head; innocent but bold. “I want you like this,” He said, shakily. “The lube is over there, on the dresser.”_

_Kris heart surged. He hummed, nudging his husband forward with his knees, until Joonmyun braced one hand against the dresser. He watched Joonmyun biting his lips in anticipation, fumbling to open the tube of lubrication with his free hand. Kris opened his palm so that the smaller man could drizzle some of the liquid into it, and didn’t break eye contact as he ceremoniously spat onto his hand a few times as well, before thoroughly coated his erection._

_“Ready, Babe?” He breathed._

_“Yes.” Joonmyun’s head dropped low, and Kris could feel him trembling like a coiled spring._

_The angle wasn’t perfect, but it worked for them; with Joonmyun bent forward, and Kris lined up and easing into him, slowly. Joonmyun breathed, tensed up; adjusted. He whimpered soft curses about how good Kris felt, how full he was._

_Kris’s thighs shook with the effort of staying still, but he did; reveling in his Joonmyun’s tight heat, gnawing and sucking like a man possessed at the skin over the smaller man’s back, shoulders, and arms. Even when Joonmyun said he was ready, Kris waited, mouthing heavily over the bruising; and soon Joonmyun himself began to move on him, in shallow thrusts._

_“You like that, Baby?” Kris murmured, resting a hand against Joonmyun’s ribs, letting the younger man fuck himself back on his length, at his own pace. He wasn’t going to last long, but watching Myun’s hips roll, and his cock disappear further inside intermittently had him falling even deeper into his possessive headspace. “You like me inside you? Does it feel good? Tell me, Myunnie…”_

_“S’good,” Joonmyun slurred, “is’s-so good, Jagi… o-oh, I’m - move, please move, I can’t take it…”_

_Kris looked up to the mirror’s reflection to see his Husband wrecked expression – eyes shut and lips parted; cheeks rosy, and hair curling with sweat. He was beautiful. He was his, and nothing could change it. Joonmyun was close to orgasm, they both were, and Kris finally started to move too, cupping Joonmyun’s ass and spreading him open, as he drove forward to meet the younger’s frantic thrusts._

_“There,” Joonmyun moaned, as Kris pounded against his most sensitive place, unrelenting; “yeah, right there, God, fuck me right there…”_

_A coil of pressure was building in Kris’s belly and his cock. He hunched over to wrap a fist around his husband’s throbbing shaft, babbling every thought that ran through his head._

_“Love you so much, Baobei,” He muttered, over the sound of their heated breaths and slapping skin. “Love how you good you feel, love fucking you, love when you come apart for me – only for me. Because, you’re mine, yeah? Tell me you’re mine, Myunnie. Look at me when I come, and tell me you’re all mine…”_

_“I’m yours,” Joonmyun responded instantly, eyes opening to stare, unfocused at the taller man in the mirror; “all yours - only yours, oh fuck, I want to come, Fan, I’m, I’m gonna come…”_

_Kris grunted and snapped his hips forward repeatedly, feeling the orgasm rip through him at the same time Joonmyun spilled into his fist with a pretty moan. He stroked the smaller man through his release, muffling his own pleasured sounds into Joonmyun shoulder, pumping slowly in and out until he was completely spent, and Joonmyun was slumped over the dresser in a fucked-out daze._

_“Shit,” Kris sighed, slowly catching his breath; “Fuck.”_

_“Yeah,” Joonmyun agreed, with a drunken grin, “wow…”_

_His knees gave way, and Kris held onto him, so he didn’t fall._

_“Fan?” Joonmyun said slowly. The room was spinning a little bit, and he felt so… light._

_“I’ve got you,” He whispered, “I’ve got you. You’re ok.”_

_“We’re behind schedule,” The smaller man mumbled. “Did a really bad job of managing you…”_

_Kris gave a huff of quiet laughter. “No - you did perfect, my love.” He ran a gentle hand through Joonmyun’s damp hair, watching his breathing settle. “Sorry about your outfit.”_

_“I don’t care, I’m still wearing it,” Joonmyun replied, blinking slowly, “the wrinkled look is in style…”_

_“There’s my relaxed Myunnie-Bunny,” Kris smiled, kissing the younger’s nape. He pulled out of his Husband as gently as he could, cleaning them both up a little with his discarded t-shirt, before sweeping Joonmyun off of his feet, and heading to the bathroom._

_“Are you ok, Baobei?” He murmured, moving the hand-held shower head over the smaller man’s body in slow, circular motions. “Not too sore anywhere?”_

_“M-mm,” Joonmyun replied, shaking his head. “I feel good…amazing actually.” He glanced over his shoulder; “You?”_

_“I feel good if you do, my love,” Kris affirmed, a little stiltedly._

_Joonmyun hesitated. He could sense Kris was slowly retreating into himself, but he decided to let it go for the moment. Instead he lolled against Kris’s body, allowing the taller man to treat him with kid gloves - checking all his tender areas, rinsing the soapy bubbles off of him, kissing him softly and murmuring pet names, while his fingers skated over the blooming hickeys he’d created over Joonmyun’s back. Even as he toweled Joonmyun dry, Kris couldn’t seem to stop touching them, his expression an unreadable wall._

_Joonmyun looked up at Kris, through his lashes. “Thank you.”_

_Kris hummed, “What for, Bunny?”_

_“For taking such good care of me – for taking the lead in de-stressing both of us.” Joonmyun raised his arms, grinning as he displayed his back and shoulders littered with love bites. “I’ll sleep shirtless tonight, so we can admire your work. You were wound a lot tighter than I realized, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” His Husband said softly, with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I guess so.”_

_Kris stared again at Joonmyun’s delicate, pink skin, marred now by the deeper reds and near-purples. The echoes of euphoria were still there, but now he his head was clearer, he felt more…embarrassed. He shouldn’t have marked Joonmyun up like a piece of property. He wasn’t some caveman, he wasn’t like that; he told himself every chance that he could, that he’d never be like that …_

_Joonmyun laced his fingers with Kris’s, tip-toed to kiss the taller man’s nose, and levelled a serious gaze. He couldn’t keep his silence any longer. “Jagi, you’re miles away. What’s going on?”_

_Kris blinked his eyes clear. “Nothing – I’m just spacing out. Come on babe, let’s get dressed.”_

_Joonmyun followed him silently out of the bathroom, back to their closet. As Kris sifted slowly through his rack of shirts, the smaller man watched him, dejectedly, trying to stop the growing flutters of unease._

_“Yifan - are you… doubting again, that you want to be with me?” He blurted._

_Kris stiffened, turning with surprise; “What?”_

_“Or, are you doubting that I want to be with you?” Joonmyun pressed, in a small voice. It was stupid, stupid having conversations like this after they were already married, but at times like these, he wondered how else to get through to Kris…_

_There was a lot he didn’t know about his Husband’s past. There was pain there, discord in Kris’s family home, but Joonmyun had his own share of that, too. Kris preferred not to dwell on his earlier years, and for the most part, Joonmyun didn’t care. Because the things he did know, were more than enough for Joonmyun to love him. But some days, it was like the two of them were just feeling their way around their relationship with blinders on. They’d connect perfectly in one moment, only to lose each other in the next because that chunk of who Kris was, was wrapped in shadows. _

_The taller man was wincing a little at his Husband’s pointed words. Denials were already on his lips. “Joonmyun, I…”_

_“Honey?” He cradled Kris’s cheek, immediately sorry. “Honey. I just mean… we haven’t done anything as possessive during sex in a long time, and you seem…uncomfortable with it now, and I...”_

_‘I’m getting horrible deja-vu’ was what Joonmyun was going to say. Instead,_ _he paused, considering those words. Maybe that was the wrong place to start. But Joonmyun still vividly remembered the first time that something so…demonstrative, had happened between them – it was before they were married, when they were fighting to be together, sneaking around to avoid being found out by his overbearing Uncle and Kris was always so brooding. _

_Joonmyun had been spending a lot of time with Yixing, a somewhat more respectable associate in his uncle’s eyes, who was Kris’s polar opposite, personality-wise. Yixing had announced he was moving to London, and suggested that Joonmyun visit him for a while. When Kris found out, he’d turned up at Joonmyun’s dorm room, frantic and stinking of weed, and had promptly fucked him into oblivion._

_What a night._

_That time, the hickey-making session had been so good, that Joonmyun had orgasmed multiple times before they had passed out - a win as far as he was concerned. But Kris’s insecurities had been in a complete tailspin, and he’d been mortified with his actions, disappearing from Joonmyun’s life for one whole, agonizing month, while he sorted through his misplaced guilt. It was an awful time, which hurt both of them, and they only survived it by talking – something that Kris wouldn’t always do readily._

_“Please, talk to me?” Joonmyun continued, with pleading eyes; bringing his mind back to the present, back to his Husband’s current distance, “I’m… worried, about what’s going on in your head.”_

_Kris swallowed, frowned. That was far too a big a question, even after all this time, because Kris didn’t exactly know what was going on. He just knew that feeling, that at the moments when he loved Joonmyun the most, he was also the most certain he would lose him. _

_Still, Joonmyun deserved an explanation. So he gave the most succinct, economical one he could, without revealing too much of his murky history._

_“My father,” Kris said, quietly. “He liked to bite.”_

_Joonmyun gazed at him steadily. He could feel his heart in his throat. “You?”_

_Kris shuddered, shook his head. “No – Mom.”_

_The smaller man pressed his lips into a grim line. Kris waited, dreading the questions he expected to follow. But Joonmyun gently cupped Kris’s face between his hands. “Listen to me. You’re not him. I trust you, Honey, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”_

_Kris grit his jaw, saying nothing, and Joonmyun’s eyes clouded with sadness. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right? You realize how happy you make me, every day? I love our life together. I love being your Husband, I have no desire or reason to be with anyone else. Yifan, I- love you, I – I don’t know how else to show you...” _

_Kris pulled him into an embrace, breathing deeply. “I know, Baobei,” He murmured, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you do show me, and I do know - and I love you too.  It’s…it’s not you. I love you, so much and, being with you, being your Husband, it’s – fucking perfect…”_

_ Too perfect _ _, a little voice in his head added._

_Kris closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts aside and holding him tighter. “You’re right - I am tense. I’m wound up about today, meeting Lu Han, and what it could mean for us. I was worried that I went too far, but I know that I need to stop overthinking. Joonmyunnie… you, and this…this is my Happy Ever After. My head just has to catch up with my heart, sometimes, that’s all.”_

_Joonmyun exhaled, nestled into his chest. “So… you don’t regret marrying me?”_

_Kris huffed with surprise. “God, no, love. Never. You really think that’s a possibility?”_

_“I don’t know… Sometimes.” Joonmyun stopped himself from saying more. It was too difficult to explain what he saw in Kris’s eyes on occasion, that deep, never-ending sadness, as though he could foresee something tragic was going to happen to their happiness. He didn’t say it, because he knew that was the baggage he’dcarried into their relationship, worrying about every little thing, analyzing every little moment…needing to talk, talk, talk; when they could just do – just be._

_So instead, the smaller man tilted his face up to look at his Husband, with shining eyes, and hoped that their worries would give them a break, just for today._

_“Tell me you’re mine, Jagi?” He asked._

_Kris smiled. Something twisted in his chest, and there it was - that feeling of falling that being with Joonmyun always gave him. It was as terrifying as it was addictive._

_“I’m yours, my love,” He murmured, pressing his forehead to the younger’s, “only yours.”_

 

***********

_Lu Han’s house was a glass-and-slate modern art-piece in a Beverly Hills gated community. Joonmyun could feel Kris’s tension returning as they drove up the Idols’ expansive driveway, and he rubbed his Husband’s thigh in comforting circles._

_“Breathe babe,” He said to the taller, with a smile. “Don’t put all our hard work this afternoon to waste.”_

_“I’m not adverse to that kind of hard work, Bunny,” Kris smirked, adding a wink after putting the Chevy Impala in Park. He glanced around again, gnawing his lip; “Maybe I’m just allergic to blatant displays of wealth.”_

_“Well, consider it exposure therapy,” Joonmyun said, “to your future lifestyle.”_

_“_ Our _future lifestyle,” Kris amended, smiling ruefully. He decided not to mention that it basically had been Joonmyun’s lifestyle, up until not too long ago, before the younger man eloped with him and was cut out of his family inheritance. The fact that Joonmyun was un-phased by all of the opulence didn’t go unnoticed by his Husband._

 _“Let me get your door,” Kris murmured, getting out and striding around the vehicle. He wanted to work hard to spoil and reassure Joonmyun after his emotional stumble earlier. Plus, he refused to let thoughts of Joonmyun’s uncle, Kim_   _Sunghyuk, and the emotional blackmail he inflicted on his nephew and only living relative, crowd in on such an important day._

_Joonmyun took the hand proffered to assist him out of the car, with a blushing grin. He felt happy, genuinely happy, and soaked up Kris’s attention like a sponge. But for now, he waggled a playful finger at the tall man. “Jagi-ya, when we get to the door, you have to stop being my cute, chivalrous Husband, Wu Yifan, and start being my Power client, Kris Wu, got it?”_

_“Yep, got it,” Kris smiled, “ when we get to the door.”_

_So, they walked up to the large entryway still holding hands, only letting go when Kris pressed the doorbell._

_An elegant, musical chime echoed through the house, and Kris huffed, pulling on a pair of sunglasses._

_“Love you,” Joonmyun whispered, his eyes still forward._

_“Love you too,” Kris whispered back, tilting his chin upward and setting his face with his signature scowl._

_“Ah! Kris Wu! And Kris Wu’s associate!” A dark-haired man with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile held the door. His face seemed vaguely familiar but Joonmyun couldn’t place it, and he stepped out of view before Kris or Joonmyun could respond. “Come in, come in, come in!”_

_The couple walked into a light, airy space with polished cement floors, and a wall of windows letting in the sun. Modern furniture was scattered around in pops of bright color, warming up the white walls and floor, and mellow RnB music floated out of hidden speakers._

_Joonmyun glanced over at Kris, but his Husband’s gaze was fixed the man in front of him in unconcealed surprise._

_“I am Joonmyun, Kris’s Hus… manager,” The youngest man said._

_“Oh – very nice to meet you. I am Lee Seung Hyun, but you can call me Seungri.”_

_ Seungri?? _ _Joonmyun swallowed, feeling his face heat up as his brain clicked with recognition. Asia’s famous music producer Seungri, answering the door at Lu Han’s house? He and Kris really were swimming in A-list waters._

_The music industry loved this man. Although he didn’t particularly court the limelight, there wasn’t an artist around that didn’t want to a chance to work with him – you were guaranteed a hit if you did, as well as a chance to have the iconic phrase, ‘THE GREAT SEUNGRI!’ yelled in the opening bars of your song…_

_The man bowed dramatically, and gave another kittenish smile. “Lu Han is expecting you both – he’s very excited actually. Walk with me, this way, guys.”_

_Seungri strolled off across the room, whistling, the sound echoing through the space. Joonmyun glanced at Kris again, who mouthed ‘WHAT THE FUCK’, before they both collected themselves and followed the sprightly man._

_“I only opened the door because I went to the bathroom, and happened to see you two on the monitor as I was passing,” Seungri explained. “Xiu-Xiu’s probably gonna kick my ass. He swears that one day, I’m going to inadvertently let in some crazies, and get him or Lu slaughtered, Manson Family style!” He turned, frowning. “Oh, I’m not implying that you’re a Crazy. Forgive me; Joo…Myung? Please, tell me your name again?”_

_Joonmyun raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m Joonmyun, Sir, Kim Joonmyun…”_

_Seungri clucked his tongue; “Sir? Gosh, now I feel ancient… Seungri is fine.” He laughed, all the while assessing the younger man. “You’re not nervous, are you? Don’t be. You’ve got a kind face, Kim Joonmyun. Very angelic. But I imagine you’re pretty tough, if Kris chose you to represent him…”_

_Joonmyun shrugged, with as much grace as he could. “I like to think so.”_

_“I know so,” Kris added. He had subconsciously moved closer to his Husband with a stoic expression. “He’s the best.”_

_“Hoo-hoooo! Hear that, Myun? He called you the best!” Seungri elbowed the blushing Joonmyun; and gestured to Kris with his chin, before continuing. “I bet you’re proud of your Kris Wu too, eh? He’s got the Rap game by the balls right now. Kris-ssi, we’ve been playing your EP non-stop for weeks! We really think it’s your best work yet!”_

_“Thank you,” Kris said. It was only because Joonmyun knew his Husband, that he realized he was somewhat flustered. “That means a lot.”_

_Seungri smiled, and waggled his eyebrows at Joonmyun. “He’s a quiet one. What a cool aura!”_

_He continued to chatter a mile a minute, as though he wasn’t a sought-after musical genius, peppering them with questions about their journey, living in LA and grilling Kris about his remodeled Chevy. The Impala was something Kris had labored over since High School, so he was soon opening up to Seungri, and talking a little more enthusiastically about all of work he’d done on the classic car._

_Seungri was energetic, loud, and overly familiar, but_ _it was hard not to be charmed by the man, and instantly feel comfortable with him, even though Kris and Joonmyun were meeting him for the first time._

_“This is an amazing home,” Joonmyun said._

_“It really is,” Seungri agreed, “Whenever I’m in town, I stay here, with family, rather than a hotel.”_

_“You and Lu Han are family?” Kris asked, intrigued. That wasn’t something one saw on Wikipedia…_

_“Pretty much,” Seungri replied. “I helped to raise Xiu-Xiu, and Lu Han? Well, not to overstate it, but me and the guys taught him everything he knows about music and performing.”_

_Joonmyun was politely lost. “Who is Xiu-Xiu?” He whispered to Kris as discreetly as he could._

_Kris’s mouth quirked; “Lu Han’s manager, Minseok - the Power behind the Throne.”_

_Seungri laughed heartily, seeming to overhear. “You have no idea how much my little bro would love that description, Kris.” He stopped, raising a playful eyebrow. “Want to see something?”_

_He beckoned them at a wall above a fireplace mantel, with an arrangement of frames above it. “Here we are – family portraits. Lu Han, Xiu-Xiu, and all of us.”_

_Joonmyun leaned in closer to study at one picture. It was clearly taken on a vacation, with Seungri in Mickey Mouse Ears, his arm slung around a petite, elfin-faced man, wearing a Minnie Mouse Bow-and-Ears headband. Between them, a cute teen with chubby cheeks was wearing a Sorcerer’s Apprentice Mickey hat, and pouting for the camera. Judging by where Seungri had gestured, that teen was Minseok._

_Next to that, Joonmyun saw another frame of a young Lu Han – complete with Emo hair and a flashy stage outfit – in front of an audience holding some kind of trophy, while Seungri and a handsome man with cornrows posed alongside him._

_There were other intriguing pictures that seemed to have been taken over time - the petite, elfin man sandwiched between cheek-kisses from Cornrow Guy, and another good-looker with a narrow face in a snapback hat; Seungri with short bangs, cuddling a muscular, tan-skinned man with brown spiky hair and a wide smile, while he sat on Snapback Hat’s lap; Lu Han, Cornrow Guy and Minseok, all holding their hands over the petite man’s visibly pregnant belly – which raised Joonmyun’s curiosity as to who exactly was whom in each other’s lives. They were clearly all connected – lovers? Brothers? Spouses? -  but it was all a little confusing, like most family trees._

_But Joonmyun didn’t miss the picture right in the center of the frame, of grown-up versions of Lu Han and Minseok, kissing in front of an altar in evening suits, with all five of the other men similarly dressed, cheering and applauding in the background._

_Lu Han and Minseok. Artist and Manager. Husband and Husband._

_“Like I said, nothing to be nervous about,” Seungri commented, pointedly; “You guys really have a lot in common.”_

_Joonmyun blinked and turned to Kris, who was giving him a tiny smile._

_“Guess we’re a little more obvious than we think,” The tall man murmured._

_“Nah,” Seungri chuckled, “I saw you on the monitor holding hands!”_

_He pushed his hands into his pockets, and shrugged. “Hey, it’s none of my business, so don’t worry that I’ll put it out there. If you’d prefer that they don’t know about your personal relationship, that’s your right. But if you were concerned that it would somehow go against you, it won’t. For what it’s worth you are both very discreet - and rather adorable. It really warms my heart to see true love.”_

_He siged, a little sadly, then clapped his own hands together and turned on his heel. “Let’s keep going, we’re almost there!”_

********

_They passed into another space, containing a grand piano, a bar, and some winged chairs. Large art works covered the walls, including black and white prints of Lu Han himself. The formal dining room was next, and then they turned a corner into a large kitchen. Kris and Joonmyun were hit with the pleasing aroma of garlic and the loud sizzling of a skillet._

_Lu Han stood in front of a large range in a red apron, whisking a bowl of eggs. Minseok stood next to him, chopping scallions with the skill of a trained chef._

_With their backs to the newcomers, the noises of the kitchen, and the crooning voice of Prince coming through the speakers, Lu Han and Minseok were oblivious to the fact that they had company. Seungri pulled Kris and Joonmyun against the wall, and placed a finger to his lips to silence them, the playful smile forming on his face again._

_“You should flip the cakes,” Minseok said, pointing at a skillet with his knife._

_“Not yet,” Lu Han said, bobbing his head to the music, “they’re nicer when they’re crispy.”_

_“Lu Han, they’re past crispy and heading towards burnt. Flip the cakes.”_

_“No. I’m not serving Kris Wu soggy Lo Bak Go - the man is from Guangzhou for God’s sake …”_

_“Your slow ass won’t be serving anything at this rate – your turnip cakes are cremated and the eggs are raw, and they’ll be here any minute…”_

_“MY slow ass?? Who’s the one that hasn’t finished the sides?”_

_“That would be me, the guy holding the knife, so watch what you say…”_

_Joonmyun couldn’t help but smile. The domesticity of it all, including the bickering, gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling, and the urge to dream about his own future with Kris._

_“How long have they been married?” Joonmyun whispered, with a sneaking fascination._

_“Married for two years,” Seungri replied, “been divorced for three.”_

_Joonmyun whipped his head around to stare at Seungri in shock, but the man was still watching the two cooks with a fond grin. The youngest looked at his own husband, whose eyebrows were only just settling back to their normal position._

_“Damn,” Kris murmured, with a shake of his head._

_“Here; pass the bowl,” Minseok was saying to Lu Han, with snapping fingers; “I’ll start the Omelet.”_

_“Would you chill??” Lu Han responded “I’ve got this!”_

_“Then cook the fucking omelet, Han.”_

_“Ugh, ‘Flip the fucking cakes Han’, ‘Cook the fucking Omelet, Han’...I swear…”_

_“No, I swear, if they leave hungry, I’ll disown you…”_

_“If they leave hungry I’ll serve them up your little Baozi cheeks to-go, you control freak…”_

_By now, the two men had turned face to face, the cooking all but forgotten. Joonmyun gave a worried glance at Seungri, but he was still only leaning against the wall, enjoying their antics like a proud Papa._

_Lu Han held his bowl of eggs aloft out of Minseok’s reach, smirking triumphantly at the smaller man’s narrowed glare._

_“Give me the eggs,” Minseok demanded._

_“Make me,” Lu Han said, smugly._

_Minseok’s scowl melted into a calculating grin. He suddenly grabbed Lu Han’s face and gave him an open mouthed, sloppy kiss, which practically unhinged the Idol at the knees._

_Joonmyun gaped, and Seungri gave a delighted snicker._

_Then, things went crazy._

_Midway into Lu Han and Minseok’s kiss, the end of the towel tucked at Lu Han’s waist draped over one of the lit burners, and suddenly, orange flames were crawling up it._

_“YAH!” Seungri yelled jumping up from against the wall, “FIRE!”_

_Lu Han startled, spinning around with a shriek, knocking the rice cooker and its contents across the counter, and spilling oil across the range, which immolated the pan of Lo Bak Go like a flambé._

_“Ah, FUCK!” exclaimed Minseok, “open the doors quick, or the sprinklers are gonna go!”_

_As if on cue, a piercing smoke alarm began to sound, and Minseok dashed around the counter for the fire extinguisher, slicing open the bag of flour with his knife as it tumbled to the floor. Seungri barely side-stepped the swooping blade without getting cut, and ran to the glass doors to let in air._

_“Holy shit!” Lu Han sputtered, still batting at the cloth on his apron and waving his arms, wildly; “I’m burning! Holy shit!”_

_All he had to do was take the apron off, but clearly, he wasn’t thinking. Kris and Joonmyun looked at each other, then moved as one towards him._

_Joonmyun only had a split second to think, he couldn’t get to the sink, so he ended up grabbing the bowl of beaten eggs and dumping them over Lu Han and the burning towel, just as Kris wrestled him to the ground and rolled him over several times, to make sure the flame was out._

_A split second later, Minseok pulled the pin on the extinguisher, releasing an uncontrollable cloud of flame-retardant powder over the stove, the three men, half of the kitchen, and himself, while Seungri bashed the screaming smoke alarm off of its housing with a broom handle, like a kid with a piñata._

_There was several seconds of smoke-filled, ringing silence, and everyone seemed frozen in place. Which was kind of appropriate, because it now looked like they were standing in the middle of a dystopian winter wonderland._

_Eventually, Kris rolled onto his back, and stared at the ceiling._

_“You know, we’d have been fine with burgers from In-n-Out,” He drawled, calmly._

_Joonmyun couldn’t help it. He burst into uncontrollable laughter, bending at the waist and smacking the countertop when tears started to spring out of his eyes._

_“Babe,” He wheezed, “what the actual fuck??”_

_Seungri was the first to join him in laughing, then Kris, then Lu Han; who was simultaneously laughing, coughing, and groaning with embarrassment while Kris helped him to his feet. After some wheedling from Seungri (including a savage impression of Lu Han flailing in his Fire-Apron), Minseok eventually huffed with laughter too._

_“Good to see you again, Lu Han,” Kris stated, shaking the brown-haired man’s hand with a grin._

_“Kris,” The Idol replied sheepishly. “Great to see you too, man, it’s been a minute. You already know I’m a big fan, but I’ll probably be an even bigger one, now that you guys have saved my life.”_

_“Hello,” The smaller man said, bowing to Kris; “I’m Minseok, and I sincerely regret everything that has happened thus far.” He turned to Joonmyun and bowed again, a flurry of white powder falling from his head._

_“I’m Joon…Myun…” The youngest man managed to gasp out an introduction through his hiccupping laughter, before waving a hand in defeat. He didn’t want to be rude, but he couldn’t look at Minseok, standing there looking like an angry pink-haired powdered donut, without losing his composure all over again. “This is…this is just, so…sorry…just give me a minute…”_

_He’d been overthinking his outfit all morning. He’d been so worried about being taken seriously, and determined to hide his relationship with Kris, for professionalism’s sake. Yet, within a minute of meeting Lu Han, he’s thrown a bowl of eggs over the Idol, got himself covered in extinguisher cum, and addressed his so-called client as ‘Babe’!_

_“Aigoo,” Seungri cooed, “I think we broke Myun!”_

_Kris walked over to Joonmyun and pulled him into a hug, chuckling; “You good, Bunny?”_

_Joonmyun nodded, covering his mouth, his eyes disappearing in his amusement, but calming down. “Life with you is never dull. Mr. Wu,” He murmured._

_Kris smiled, tucking Joonmyun into his side and giving up any pretense that they weren’t a couple._

_“Well fuck,” Minseok said, watching the pair with an incredulous smirk on his face, “you guys are taking this…amazingly well. Why haven’t you run away screaming yet?”_

_“Because we owe them a cleaning bill, for starters,” Seungri replied, wiping his eyes._

_“Jesus, I’m really sorry,” Lu Han sighed, rubbing his neck. He handed Kris and Joonmyun a couple of towels from the pile that Minseok was retrieving from one of the cupboards, and began cleaning his hair and face. “Of course, I’ll clean, and/or replace everything that’s damaged. In the meantime, can I offer you both something to change into? I have plenty of brand-new items from my clothing sponsors, in all sizes...”_

_“That’s not really a ‘No’ answering question, by the way,” Minseok added, shaking more residue from his hair. He glanced around at the kitchen, and grimaced. “Ugh, this placed is trashed, and this fucking powder is making my eyes burn…”_

_Seungri wrinkled his nose; “Yeah, let’s get out of here – to the Dressing Rooms we go…we can decide on which restaurant to order from, while we’re there.”_

_“I told him that they were too fucking crispy,” Minseok grumbled to Joonmyun, taking his arm, “He doesn’t listen – does yourslisten?”_

_“So, Kris,” Lu Han said loudly, as the messy group filed out of the disaster of a kitchen, “before we all go get naked, let me tell about my big idea…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even...
> 
> Welp, thought this was gonna be soft KrisHo hours but then it went smutty, then angsty, they slapstick comedy jfskhlg my writing Muse does whatever it wants, I wanna dig out my eyes with a spoon lol
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> BTW Did you figure out who was whom in the pictures on Lu Han's wall?? Hmm...


	5. CLOUD 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wu+2 scandal is out, and Kris's Tour Family has some Jacked-up priorities. Meet the Cloud of Smoke 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope February has been good to you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy more of my nonsense. I'm sorry this is kind of short but another Chapter is waiting in the wings.
> 
> Please bear with me, this is Unbeta'd 
> 
> CAUTION: F-Bombs (As Usual)

** NOW. **

 

At the MGM Grand, the news about Kris’s tape broke, and one by one, the ‘Cloud of Smoke Nine’ began to appear at Lu Han’s bungalow.

 

Jackson Wang, along with Bobby and B.I - his permanent entourage of two - had already helped themselves to the breakfast spread, set up in the kitchen area. Hani and Hyo Jin, who covered Social Marketing and PR for the tour, were working on press releases on their laptops. Lu Han also knew that his assistant, Bam-Bam, would appear soon enough, with a tray of specialist coffee orders. And, eventually, the man of the hour, Kris Wu, and his manager, Min Yoongi, would finally walk through the door as well.

The Cloud of Smoke tour had dozens more staff members; hair and make-up artists, stylists and wardrobe assistants, dancers, sound engineers and roadies. But this group of nine people were the nucleus of the team – this was the Cloud of Smoke Nine, or Cloud9 – Minseok had titled them as such in one of his more affectionate moments, and the name had just stuck.

It wasn’t as though Lu Han had formally invited any of them over, but his rooms always tended to be a natural congregation spot. Also, it went without saying that none of them should wait out the pending shit-storm alone – underneath their weird behavior, Cloud9 were a pretty close-knit bunch. While Minseok managed and operated tour-related business remotely with intermittent visits, Cloud9 were the ones who spent time on the road together, day in and day out.

Lu Han drummed his fingers impatiently on his knees. He was studiously avoiding dark thoughts about _killing_ Kris for being such an idiot, at least until he could talk to him face to face. Instead, he focused in on happy memories. He reminisced about the fact that, coincidentally, it had been at this very same hotel, where he’d had met Kris for the first time.

Several years ago, Lu Han had attended HypeCon Las Vegas, as speaker and panel judge. Back then, Kris was still an up-and-coming artist on the scene, and was there as a finalist in one of the sponsored rap battles.

(Jackson had been at the convention that year too, DJ-ing and writing material for some novelty act, an eight-year-old emcee from the Philippines.)

Even then, Lu Han had recognized both Kris and Jackson’s raw talent and charisma. He exchanged contact information with both of them, before heading back to Seoul, and from then on, he’d followed their respective careers with interest.

While Lu Han himself rose in recognition and popularity, the promise that the three of them would work together remained in the back of his mind. As time went on, the trio came to share the common bond of being internationally successful Independent Idols. They were often naturally grouped together in people’s minds, because of that ‘Indie’ status. Their music was self-released and promoted at a more grass-roots level, and they therefore enjoyed somewhat more freedom than other Idols.

While they still sought out financial backing and sponsorship for projects, they weren’t bound to long contracts, and they had more creative control on their work. This bred strong and loyal fanbases for all three of them, and of course, a higher percentage of profit on music sales or concerts.

Lu Han relocated to the US, and when the time came for him start touring there, he already knew he wanted to do something different with his shows.

He wanted to create an event that felt more like a multi-headlining festival than an overly-polished pop concert. He convinced Minseok to approach Kris and Jackson with a collaboration proposal – seven dates across California during the summer, in medium-sized, open air venues; a 45-minute live set from each of them, ending in an after-party in the same space, where each artist would then get to DJ for another 45 minutes each.

Thus, the ‘Cloud of Smoke’ tour was born.

What started out as a fun experiment took off, and quickly turned into a phenomenon. The run of the tour extended again, then _again_ , and due to demand, the stops on the tour became national, then international. With an injection of financial capital, the scale of the shows grew to encompass stadiums, with better sound, bigger sets, and more merchandise to sell to the fans. The ‘Cloud of Smoke’ tour became a global brand, with its concert schedule stretching well into the summer of 2020, and even its commemorative clothing becoming a sought-after designer label of its own.

The project was a success - but that didn’t mean that the project wasn’t vulnerable.

They still had to answer to the tour’s investors – to Minseok, and Mr. Kwon, the Head of Dragon Entertainment – who, on hearing of a scandal like Kris’s, could pull their backing. They still had a responsibility to the hard-working staff, who relied on this tour for a paycheck. They still had a responsibility to all of their _fans_ , who looked up to them, supported them, and stood by them…

Sure, neither Lu Han, Kris or Jackson were _saints_. They were human, they made missteps. But, they were supposed to be professionals. Going around smoking tons of weed and having threesomes on camera wasn’t just a little _Oopsie._ It was a pretty colossal fuck up.

Lu Han contemplated all of this with growing frustration, as he stared out at the manicured landscaping. Las Vegas was where it all started. He hoped it wouldn’t be where it all ended, too.

“Where the fuck is Yoongi?” Lu Han muttered, impatiently.

“We talked earlier,” Hani supplied, soberly, “He was on the other line to Namjoon, going over the legal case at the time. Namjoon was going to be asking Kris questions, too.”

“He should be here by now,” B.I muttered, looking at Jackson. “I mean, I get that this is a real _dumpster fire_ for Kris, but… you’re his artist, too.”

 “Fuck,” Lu Han murmured, pushing his hands through his hair. He just felt so useless. He stood up and paced the length of the room, before suddenly pounding his fist against the wall. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

He stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, and leaving the others with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know what he’s so upset about,” Jackson murmured, looking up from his cell phone. “It’s not like he’s the one that got completely  _erased_  from a tour line-up!” 

He frowned, reading aloud from the ReadingRoom article yet again; “‘ _The multi-stop world tour has been breaking records for Wu and his Co-headliner Lu Han’…_ Can you fucking believe that?? They couldn’t even stretch to three extra words, ‘ _And Jackson Wang’_?? I’m the fucking _opener_ , damn it - I’m the one that _gets_ the crowd hype!”

“Erased…” Bobby snickered, around a mouthful of eggs, “That’s fucked up, man.”

“It’s fucking fucked up,” B.I agreed, sneaking a sausage link from Jackson’s plate.

Hani rolled her eyes, commenting under her breath; “Not the most ‘fucking fucked up’ thing about this whole situation, guys, but sure, go off….”

“Relax, Jackson.” Hyo Jin spoke up, eyes glued to her own phone screen as she tapped at it with lightning speed, “I’ve got contacts at the site, I can have the article amended to include you by the next round of clicks.”

“LE,” Hani frowned, “we agreed we’re not making any moves yet.”

She seemed unaware that she had used Hyo Jin’s nickname, and Bobby nudged B I, knowingly.

“Moves?” Hyo Jin rolled her eyes, flipping her blonde hair, “It’s only _one_ little amendment.”

“Amending it implies truth,” Hani replied, stiffly, “That can’t be the first thing that comes from our camp.”

“Uh – Kris is _on screen_ , in full color?” Hyo Jin deadpanned; “Where’s the lie?”

Hani folded her arms. “If Namjoon ends up going for an injunction against the article, and you’ve already been whispering with your buddies at the site, we’re screwed.”

 “Well, we can’t put the Genie back in the bottle, so we might as well use the attention to our advantage.” Hyo Jin eyed her colleague, with a ghost of a smirk on her lips. “Quit being so uptight...”

“Having one artist whose name isn’t attached to the article _is_ our advantage,” Hani snapped, pulling at the hairband in her vibrantly-red hair and letting it fall loose, “and, I am  _not_ uptight!”

“Uh-oh,” B I announced, “Ketchup and Mustard are flirti- I mean, _fighting,_ again.”

Bobby snickered again. “In other news, grass is green, and the earth is round…”

Hyo Jin ignored the men, looking up, and narrowing her eyes. “I’m not debating this Hani; I’m sending them a message to change the article.”

“LE, I swear to God, do not send that message to change the article,” Hani gritted out.

The room was tense for a moment as the two women stared each other down, until the tell-tale _Whoosh,_ signifying ‘Mail Sent’, was heard from Hyo Jin’s phone.

Hani’s mouth dropped open with an angry gasp, but when her own phone trilled, and she looked down to see a message from Hyo Jin saying _‘JK’_ , she jumped up and smacked the other repeatedly on the arm.

“Ugh, you maniac! What is _wrong_ with you! This isn’t time for childish pranks!”

Hyo Jin chuckled smugly. “We’re stuck in limbo right now, this is exactly the time.” She rubbed her arm, eyes twinkling, “Oh my God, your face – you nearly peed yourself!”

Hani leaned over the desk, and glared; “Ahn Hyo Jin, you are so fucking _mean_!”

Hyo Jin leaned forward mockingly, so their faces were inches away from each other; “Ahn Hee Yeon, you fucking _love it_.”

Jackson threw his napkin between them. “Yo, Mustard and Ketchup! Stop using my misfortune as weird foreplay! Are you contacting the site or not??”

The women with the condiment-colored hair turned to look at him, and spoke in unison. “ _Not_.”

“Figures,” Jackson mumbled, sulkily, pouring out his orange juice, “I’m irrelevant, and nobody gives a shit.”

“C’mon, you know our hands are tied,” Hyo Jin reasoned. “Until we’ve checked with the lawyer, and the investors have been reassured, we’re not making any comments to _anyone_  about  _anything_ …” 

“Yeah,” Hani added. She grabbed the phone out of Bobby’s hand as though reading his mind; “that includes going on Instagram, Twitter, or blowing up the comments section under the Reading Room article, Bobby. It doesn’t matter how vague your words are, people will read shit into them.”

“I know, I know,” Bobby frowned, snatching his phone back. “That’s why I was creating fake accounts to do it - I’m not _completely_ stupid...”

Hyo Jin’s expression looked as though she thought _that_ statement was debatable, and Hani snorted.

Lu Han emerged from his bedroom again, looking sullen. “You guys are loud,” He complained, flopping onto the sofa. “What did I miss?”

“Not much…” B.I peered at the phone screen over Bobby’s shoulder. “But yooo, the comments section on ReadingRoom.com is  _wildin’_! Everyone one is talking about Kris’s size!”

He leaned closer, and read aloud. “ _‘JFC, Kris got a big one.’_  ‘ _Kris’s meat tho’_ , All caps. ‘ _How are those girls still alive?’_   _‘Is that what Myun gets harpooned with every night? No wonder he’s outsourcing the fucking.’_  ‘ _Daaaaamn, I’d be in a wheelchair’…”_

“Ok, I think we get the point, B.I,” Hani snapped, her face coloring brightly.

Jackson slammed down his glass of orange juice. “Great! So, I’m the understudy to Kris’s dick??” He threw his hands in the air, dramatically; “Why not just edit me out of the tour posters too, and photo-shop in the Dong instead?!”

“Will you all please shut the fuck up, so I can have my existential crisis in peace?!” Lu Han groaned, petulantly.

“This is just too many Divas in one room,” Hyo Jin muttered, still typing away.

“He is going to  _kill me_ ,” Lu Han enunciated, to no one in particular. “He’s gonna think I lied to his face once again, and he’s gonna assume that I lied because I had something to do with it, and he’s gonna put my junk in a torture device in my sleep and that’s how I’ll die.”

Jackson scrunched his features. “Kris wouldn’t even touch your junk with _someone else’s_ hand. And why would he think you had anything to do with this, anyway?”

“Not _Kris_ you Doink – Minseok!” Lu Han flopped back in his seat, sighing. “Did you guys know that he’s suddenly besties with Myun again? And he’s already point blank _asked me_ if Kris was fucking around on his Husband? Which I honestly didn’t know that he _was_??”

“Lu Han – how would we know any of that?” Hani asked, blinking at the distraught Idol.

Jackson’s mouth formed a silent ‘Ohhh’ in understanding. “So, you said he wasn’t fucking around, and now there’s all this?” He whistled a low note, and shook his head, sagely, “Yeah, Bro, you’re fucked, no way Minseok-hyung thinks that’s legit.”

“The only thing scarier than Jackson’s ex, is Lu Han’s,” Bobby murmured, picking the fruit out of his blueberry muffin. “Tao is just fucking crazy, but Minseok-hyung…I don’t ever want to get on his bad side.”

B.I nodded, staring into space. “Hyung-nim always calls me by my real name when he sees me – he always says,  _‘Hello there, Han Bin’_ , and looks me right in the eye…like he knows every bad thing I’ve been doing…” He swallowed, cheeks turning a little pink. “It kinda feels like I’m getting reprimanded, but…I like it?”

“Dude…” Bobby frowned at him, mildly disgusted. “You should probably keep that kinky shit to yourself - Lu Han is going through enough right now.”

Jackson chewed his lip, glancing out at the Las Vegas skyline through the full-length windows; “Ge, you know, Myun spends a lot of time with Tao as well…if the three of them team up now…”

Lu Han covered his eyes. “Oh God, Jackson, don’t freak me out even  _more_!”

The keycard lock sounded, and Bam-Bam entered the suite, rolling two suitcases.

“No comment,” He droned into his earpiece, dropping his tray of coffee drinks onto the counter. “No comment. No com…do you actually want to ask anything about _me_ , or are you just gonna keep fishing for gossip?! Yes. Ok – ok. Ok Mom, love you too…”

He hung up and let out a puff of air, which fanned his bangs flopping over one eye.

“We’ve got just over three hours until we need to be at the airport,” He said, addressing Lu Han, “Please tell me you’ve at least started packing?”

“Do I look like I give a fuck where my toothbrush is right now, Bam?” Lu Han snapped.

Bam-Bam pouted, and the Idol immediately sighed, stood up, and placed his hands on the Assistant’s shoulders. “Sorry kid, I didn't mean to yell. I’m on edge.” He glanced at the younger, slyly, before continuing. “And… because I’m in such an unpredictable place emotionally, I’m going to need you to field all my calls from my ex-husband for the next few hours…”

Hyo Jin snorted, pushing up her glasses. “RIP,” She muttered.

Bam-Bam’s eyes widened, “Minseok sunbaenim?? But, he hates me!”

“Nah, he don’t,” Jackson said, waving his hand, “Minseok hyung likes you – isn’t he the one that talked Lu Han out of firing you the last time?”

“You were gonna _fire_ me??!” Bam-Bam squeaked at Lu Han, “When??”

“Don’t concern yourself with things that didn’t happen, Bam,” Luhan sighed, “I need you focusing on the current task. You’ll be my Baozi-Buffer today, just until we can all put our heads together and come up with a damage control plan for him and the other investors. And …until I’m sure his threats towards me, are just empty ones...”

Bam-Bam made another small noise of apprehension; “D-don’t you think it will be better for _you_ to talk to Minseok sunbaenim, and just tackle the situation head o…”

“Not when I’ve got just over three hours until I need to be at the airport, and I haven’t started packing a thing, Bam-Bam,” Lu Han interrupted, speaking slowly, as if to a child.

The Idol pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket, and hummed in affirmation. “Ok, Minseok’s plane is still in the air, he lands in Hawaii in about three hours. If we get the timing right, we may be wheels up to London before he has even a chance to call and rip you a new asshole. Now, go pull out my cases and start folding my shirts, ok buddy? I’ll be there in a few.”

He handed the pale and shaking Assistant his phone with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder, and Bam-Bam walked into the bedroom with it at arm’s length, as though he held a live grenade.

 “We believe in you, man!” Bobby called out as the door closed, “Call us if you need back-up!” Once he heard the handle click, he nudged Bobby; “can we lock him in? because I have no belief in him, whatsoever.”

“Hey…” Hyo Jin suddenly stopped typing and swiveled in her chair, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

“You guys don’t think Minseok sunbaenim will, like… fire any of _us_ , for letting this happen, right?”

“No…absolutely not!” Hani said, with a confidence that her eyes didn’t portray. “Sunbae is too business-minded for that. Luhan will get through to him, and if not - Yoongi will talk to him. Yoongi will make him understand. Minseok sunbaenim just… needs to be reassured that this was an event none of us saw coming, so we couldn’t have planned for it…”

Silence fell on the group as the weight of Hyo Jin’s words sunk in. No denying, Minseok was brilliant and business-minded, but everyone in the room also knew he could also be exacting, domineering and _petty_ in the wrong circumstances – circumstances like _these_ \- truly living up to that infamous ‘Boss Bitch’ nickname. 

Minseok sometimes made grand gestures of power because he had a _lot_ of it on the Cloud of Smoke tour. He managed the tour’s operations, he managed Lu Han, the headlining artist: he had money invested in the tour’s production, and just so happened to be related to their other majority investor from Dragon Entertainment, Kwon Jiyong.

If Cloud9 were the tour’s nucleus, then Minseok was the omnipresent cell that enveloped them all.

Jackson looked intently at Lu Han. “We’ll make it through this. Right, ge?”

Luhan let out a quiet sigh. Thinking that they would get off scot-free was _absurd._

Minseok would probably aim his harshest punishments at Kris, but it was likely that each and every one of them was potentially on the hook to face the music mogul’s wrath:

The models were supposedly from Jackson’s video shoot.Bobby and B.I had assisted in the casting and the vetting of the girls for said video shoot. Hani and Hyo Jin had clearly not secured the Instagram account well enough, and someone had uploaded the blurry pictures tied to the scandal. Yoongi hadn’t kept adequate control on his artist. And Lu Han looked to be guilty of yet another cover-up from someone who demanded his upmost honesty.

The forecast did not look good for anyof them. The blue-haired mini-tornado would very possibly destroy them all.

“We didn’t knowwww!” Hani blurted out with a whine. Suddenly the thought of losing her job had her spiraling, her voice spontaneously reverting to a dramatic, teenage octave.

“This…this is not fairrrr! Kris is a grown man! We have no control over what he does with his freakish penis!”

She froze and clapped a mortified hand over her mouth, eyes as big as dinner plates.

“Neither does Kris, apparently,” Hyo Jin sighed, slumping in her chair, “And now he’s ruined life for all of us.”

“So – it might be over?” Bobby looked down at his half-eaten plate. “That’s fucked up, man…” He murmured.

“It’s fucking fucked up,” B.I echoed, hollowly.

Bam-Bam, who had crept out of the bedroom, leaned against the wall, sadly. “I’ve been faux-fired so many times my head is spinning…”

“I’ll be fired, and no one will know why,” Jackson sighed, chin in his hand, “because no one will even remember that I was on the tour in the first place...”

Lu Han sat forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Guys, come on! No one is getting fired, it won’t come to that! I know Minseok can be _extra_ sometimes, but – it’s not like he’s a fucking _monster_!” 

Even as he said the words, Lu Han thought of Oh Sehun.

The old, long-buried bundle of guilt tried to float to the surface, but Lu Han pushed it down, along with faded memories of the shy stylist. He barely recalled his soft hair or mellow voice anymore. And he only remembered the younger man’s lychee candy-flavored kisses on _some_ nights, just before falling asleep.

He hardly ever thought about Sehun, because that was the decision Minseok had helped him to make.

Yeah. Minseok wasn’t a total monster – just an occasional one.

_Focus, Lu Han…_

He knew he could take any heat that Minseok could dish out – he just didn’t _want_ to. An angry, wronged Minseok was _exhausting_. But, as unpleasant as his ex-husband would probably make his life for a while, Lu Han knew he could eventually get him back on his side. The two of them hadn’t been able to fully extricate themselves from each other after being divorced for going on six years, and it was unlikely it would happen anytime soon.

No, what concerned him more, was if angry Minseok sunk his teeth into the others – into the _tour -_ just to teach them all a lesson. Maybe Minseok wouldn’t raze all of their hard work to the ground just like _that_ , but he’d probably have no qualms about leaving the operation with 3rddegree burns, to exercise his authority.

Lu Han couldn’t allow anyone to be fired. He needed to protect not just Cloud9, but everyone involved with the tour. He didn’t want anyone losing their livelihoods, just because his angry Baozi was throwing a tantrum.

He didn’t need another Oh Sehun situation on his conscience.

There was only one option. Luhan chewed his lip, nervous resigned. “There’s a way out of this, but I’ll need Kris and Yoongi here ASAP.”

Jackson’s phone pinged right on cue. “They’ll be here in five,” He announced, looking at the screen. He gave a sigh, his mouth set in a grim line. “Bobby, B I; when they get here, just be fucking _cool,_ Ok? No grilling Kris for information, no inappropriate comments about his junk, no more talk about getting fired…”

Bobby held up his hands in surrender, and B I gave a solemn salute.

“Come on LE,” Hani said, with determination; “Let’s get these press releases done.”

“Race you to the finish line,” Hyo Jin murmured, with a tired smile.

Jackson sauntered over to where Lu Han sat on the sofa, scrolling through the article on his iPad again.

“Lu-ge, what is it that you have planned?” He asked, quietly.

Luhan chewed his lip, “I’m gonna call Mr. Kwon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, who left these children unsupervised? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update. I know it's moving a little slowly, but I promise things will start to gain momentum soon. I just kind of need to show how this one incident came about, and also how it set a lot of things in motion.
> 
> Minseok's energy is so powerful and he's not even in the chapter lol...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you next time. :))


	6. House of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris sits on a throne of lies, and it's a poorly constructed one.  
> Luckily Yoongi is on hand to help with repairs. 
> 
> :-[
> 
> CAUTION: Trigger Warnings!!  
> Brief mention of Anxiety/Panic attacks  
> Brief mention of possible DubCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I KNOW - these updates are taking forever.  
> Believe me, I couldn't be more upset with myself :-(  
> I really hope the handful of you that are reading won't hold it against me - I have a lot of real world stuff going on and I'm still trying to find that balance.  
> Anyhoo here you go, open your beaks and let Mama bird feed you a little, lol...  
> xxx

Kris’s gaze followed the geometric pattern along the porcelain wall of the Hotel bathroom, a continuous blue squiggle cutting through the middle of the stark white subway tile. He’d decided that he needed to find where the pattern started. He needed to trace it to its origins, because if he could see where it started, he could also see where it would end.

 

He followed the right-angles diligently, making them his only focus. He tuned out everything else; the faint after-stench of his vomit from the toilet, the sound of Yoongi’s voice talking on the phone, on the other side of bathroom door, the dread in the pit of his stomach.

 

It wasn’t often that he was _this_ openly afraid.

 

Time and experience had taught Kris that being fearless was easy, when you didn’t have anything to lose.Now, once again, he had  _everything_  to lose – everything that he had tried so hard, and failed, to deserve. Everything that mattered to him – everything that made him who he was…

 _His_  everything. 

 

“Joonmyun…”

 

Kris’s voice was barely more than a rattling whisper echoing off of the walls, and the panic flared brightly in his chest again, in his gut. 

 

A masochistic part of him _reveled_ in the feeling. There had been such an  _absence_  of feeling lately…as though he’d been existing in some kind of half-life, on auto-pilot, going through motions of living while his soul was absent – breathing, eating, sleeping; performing…

  

Lying.

Cheating.

 

Fuck - This couldn’t be happening, right? Not after he and Myun had reconciled from the biggest fight they’d ever had. He could never have been so stupid, so spiteful; so utterly _reckless_  as to betray his husband in this way, could he? 

His memories of the girls…of  _that night_ , were still a little hazy. He wouldn’t allow himself to recollect the scant details anyway, because it felt like cheating all over again.

He wouldn’t even spare that bitch, or her friend, another thought, because he _just didn’t want it to be real._

 

Maybe, this was one of those Freudian nightmares. A bad dream, where a person’s subconscious  _Id_  did some fucked up things, to help a mind work through its emotions.

Surely, he’d eventually wake up – body sweating, heart racing, but with his beloved Husband’s arms circling him tightly and reassuring him that everything is OK?

 

_What have I done?_

_God, what have I done?_

_Myunnie, I’m so sorry._

_I love you – only you._

 

Kris felt the urge to scream. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t fall apart, because… because he had a mission to complete – to find the beginning of the pattern in the tile. 

If he could find the design, he could find some order again. If he found order he could make things right, couldn’t he?

 

A short knock on the door was followed by a firm but gentle voice.

“Kris. Can I come in?”

 

Kris didn’t answer. The door opened, and Yoongi stood on the threshold.

“How’re you holding up, man?” He asked, quietly.

 

Kris almost scoffed. Ever since the Reading Room article broke, his manager had been treating him with unusual fragility. Yoongi was the one that had retained Kim Namjoon’s legal services almost immediately, pulling all of the sordid details of the preceding days out of Kris, screenshotting conversations from his phone, dissecting that fucking video online, over and over again. 

 

Yoongi was furious. He was laser focused on attacking the publishing of the article and the tape. As though it was all separate from the fact that Kris had betrayed his husband, in the vilest way.

 

As though Kris hadn’t been gambling with his marriage from the very beginning.

 

“Look man, I know that Namjoon’s questioning was pretty…invasive,” Yoongi said, carefully, “but he needed to know about those intimate details, to know what he was dealing with. The good news is, he’s pretty sure that leaking this footage could be a criminal offense. It’s like, revenge porn, and you’re the victim. That site is really on the hook, as well as the person who leaked it…” 

The Manager scowled menacingly; “I can’t fucking believe…”

He paused, gritting his teeth and running a hand through his hair. “Those fucking…  _Groupies_! They went too far!”

 

Again, Kris didn’t respond. There was a beat of silence, and the Manager sighed. He stepped into the bathroom and crouched next to Kris, who was still sitting on the floor by the tub. Yoongi grimaced ever so slightly at the Idol’s disheveled state, but overall his eyes held concern.

 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up,” He said. “We need to head to Lu Han’s suite soon. Everyone’s waiting.”

 

Kris squinted his eyes, tried to swallow on a throat so constricted that it was actually painful.

“Not yet,” He managed.

 

“They need to know what’s happening with this, Kris,” Yoongi stated, in a soft voice.

 

The Idol looked at his manager, eyes red and smudged with dark circles.

“Nothing is happening,” He said, resolutely, “not until I talk to Myun.”

 

 _I have to talk to Myun_ …

_I want Myun._

 

 Oh, but he was so  _scared_. That was why, despite hearing his Husband’s ringtone sounding, every 10 minutes for the past couple of hours, he hadn’t even picked up the phone to call him back.

Kris knew that Joonmyun was waiting to hear from him - was probably becoming increasing frantic by his silence…

_What kind of man am I? What kind of Husband?_

 

Yoongi nodded slowly, and sat down next to the taller man, elbows resting on bent knees. 

“So. That’s what this is – you psyching yourself up to talk to him?”

 

Kris’s breath was shaky as he looked at the ground. He rarely discussed his and Joonmyun’s relationship with anyone. But, he was surely up Shit Creek without a paddle, and he could feel his resolve slipping just a little, the way it always did, when Yoongi used _that_  tone – a tone which broadcasted  _Is this wise, Kris?_   _You’re struggling, let me help_.  _Trust me, I know what’s best – I know you_.

 

Surely, Yoongi wasn’t suggesting that he didn’t call Joonmyun, right?

No - he  _had_  to talk to him…even if Kris had no real explanations, he needed to hear his Baobei’s voice, to know that Joonmyun was still _his_ , and wouldn’t doubt him, even in the face of all of this nightmare.

 

But…  _was_  it better to wait? 

 

Kris hated this – how Yoongi could cast doubt on every decision, until Kris was so confused that he eventually allowed the Manager to fucking  _think_  for him.

 

When exactly had he stopped seeking Joonmyun’s advice, and turned to Yoongi instead?

 

When exactly had he become so  _clueless_  to the way Joonmyun thought. And felt?

 

Kris was so outside of himself, that he couldn’t even trust his own instincts. These were the same, traitorous instincts which had led him into mindless sex with two women, after all.

 

“What are you gonna tell him, Kris?” Yoongi murmured, his brow creased with sadness; “Hmm? What could you  _possibly_  say right now, that will make this any better for Joonmyun, and not worse?”

 

“That I hardly remember anything,” Kris responded, in a hoarse whisper; “that it’s all a blur, that…that this was a stupid,  _insane_  mistake…”

 

Yoongi hummed, pouting his lips in thought, before sliding a side-long glance back to Kris from under his long, dark bangs; “And if he doesn’t accept that?”

 

“Then I’ll tell him _all_ of it,” Kris snapped.

His voice was still broken, but it was angry.  _He_ was angry - mostly at himself for being so weak, for feeling so fucking _helpless_ on how to make this whole thing go away - but his Manager was as good a person as any, to project some of his anger onto.

“I’ll tell him everything, Yoongi! He deserves the whole truth from me, he’s my fucking Husband!”

 

“The  _whole truth_?” Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“How far are you gonna go, man? You want him to know that you  _lied_  about wanting a family? That you’ve deliberately dragged out this adoption process for the Chinese kid, for as long as you can? You want to casually tell your  _Husband_ , that the thought of being a parent brings on fucking panic attacks, and that you went and got a fucking  _vasectomy_  behind his back…”

 

Kris was up and at Yoongi before he could even think, grabbing the smaller man’s shirt collars and pushing him roughly against the wall. 

 “You sack of shit!” He hissed, “You  _shut_  your fucking mouth!”  

 

The dread was in his throat again, wrapped inside of unshed tears, covered in anger and helpless frustration. It wasn’t fair, Yoongi couldn’t _do_ that – line up his sins in a row that way, like a fucking checklist of  _evil._

It was all true. But… Yoongi made everything sound so much more callous than it really was, when in fact, each incident had been borne of a separate, desperate set of circumstances.

 

Kris didn’t believe he was a coward. He didn’t believe he was a bad Husband. He was - he had just got caught up in events which had _snowballed_. He had only ever been doing what was necessary to keep his marriage intact… to keep Joonmyun’s forever happiness intact…

 

Myun would see that somehow – Myun would forgive him, he  _had_  to – if Kris could just explain himself to his Husband – just get Yoongi’s fucking judgmental  _voice_  out of his head, long enough to explain _everything_  to him…

 

 “You have the nerve to talk about my life, my private life, like you _know_ me?!” Kris spat harshly, bringing Yoongi nose-to-nose; “You don’t know  _anything_ , ok?! You don’t know…”

 

“I don’t  _know_??” Yoongi cut in, incredulously.

Suddenly he was gripping Kris’s hoodie just as tightly. Even though he was craning his neck to look up at the taller man, his dark, glittering eyes were steadfast and unafraid.

 

“I’m the only one that fucking  _knows_ , Kris!” He growled, coldly, “The only one that gets why you’ve _sworn off_ having kids! I don’t need to sit at your dinner table every night to get how the idea of fatherhood terrifies you, because I’m the fucking same way! I understand how burdened you are,  _Hyung -_  I understand you, right down to your genes… we share the same ones, after all.”

 

Kris yanked his hands away from Yoongi, as if he was toxic. He couldn’t speak. He felt the bile rise in his throat. 

_Hyung._

He couldn’t deny the title, even though they hardly ever mentioned their connection. 

 _That_ was the whole truth.

 

 _Hu Yongfeng_.

They rarely said his name, neither of them - the twisted, depraved individual that wore the skin of a mild-mannered Pharmaceutical salesman. The monster.

The biological father to both of them.

 

They hardly ever mentioned him, but his unspoken name stood between the two men, like a dark mass; always there.

 

Kris hadn’t told Joonmyun the real reason why he was so adamant that he didn’t want children. Kris hadn’t told Joonmyun that his dad was a serial predator, and how a fear of having the genetic code of a criminal like Hu, was a fear he’d walked with every day since he was 17 years old.

And, Kris hadn’t told Joonmyun – or anyone - the truth about Min Yoongi: how the younger man’s mother was one of Hu’s young victims, and Yoongi was the result. Or how, once Yoongi had found Kris and told his story, Kris had felt compelled to make the younger man a part of the Wu-Kim business team…

 

Kris had not told Joonmyun a  _lot_  of things.

 

But Yoongi knew it all.

 

And now, Kris was trapped. Deep - seated guilt had guided his decision to hire Yoongi in the first place, but their shared, hidden skeletons had helped to keep him there.

 

Yoongi kept his hold on Kris’s sweatshirt. He stared him down, unblinking, and radiating a strength that his belied his slight frame. Kris shoved the Manager away again, hard; part in bitter anger, part in desperation to get some distance between them.

Although the younger man’s body shook from the action, his glare remained impassive, as though daring Kris to refute to his comment.

 

“Maybe so,” Kris whispered, “But I don’t need your fucking _permission_ , Yoongi. I’m telling Joonmyun the truth, about getting snipped, and the anxiety; and even about…about stalling the adoption of little Chenle…”

 

Yoongi maintained his gaze, waiting for more…but Kris stopped there.

Despite everything, he couldn’t,  _wouldn’t,_  tell Joonmyun the details of Hu Yongfeng.

 

“I’m confessing all of those things to him,” The Idol continued, dully; “like I wanted to months ago, before  _you_  fucking stopped me.” 

He could feel his strength ebbing as he spoke the words. It was a weak attempt at lashing out, and he didn’t sound convincing, even to his own ears. 

Yoongi had the good grace not to contradict him.He might have suggested caution to Kris in the past, but nobody had  _forced_  the Idol to lie repeatedly to his Husband – that had been all him. 

 

Delaying Chenle’s adoption. Getting a vasectomy. Getting secret anti-anxiety treatments, because the idea of a family made him physically sick and gave him nightmares. Kris had been acting out of self - preservation each time, making worse decisions after bad, and covering them all in a fake veneer of everything being Ok and under control.

 

All because he couldn’t allow Joonmyun to know how _unworthy_ he was to be with him. All because, despite his husband’s dreams, he couldn’t risk having kids.

 

But now, everything was collapsing around Kris’s ears. What had been the fucking  _point_  of all of that determination, if he was going to be so weak now? What was the point of protecting his secrets if he couldn’t protect his marriage?

 

“I have to call Myun and come clean. Right now. I won’t let you talk me out of it, this time.”

 

 “I understand you need to call him,” Yoongi said softly, “I do. It’s not like you can ignore him - you owe him explanations. But… I’d be remiss if I didn’t say this, one more time - if you tell him the truth all at once, you’ll break him… and then you’ll lose him. You know that I’m right.” 

 

Kris swallowed thickly. He looked up the tile, and found he couldn’t see the start of the pattern anymore. 

Everything doubled and trebled in his blurry vision. He tried to take a full breath, but he felt his world crumbling at the thought of what he was putting Joonmyun through in that very moment, and what the aftermath might be.

 

Yoongi loosened his hands from Kris’s hoodie, then dropped his head, sighing.

 

“Kris - I’m only suggesting you wait a little longer to confess everything, until the end of this leg of the tour. Let’s put out one fire at a time, Ok? Starting with this fucking tape, and the people who leaked it. Then, once we’re back home, you and Myun can talk things through fully, maybe even get counselling, so you can both get past all of this in a healthy way.”

 

 _Counselling?_  Kris sat back on his heels. Lu Han had often told him how the promise to seek counselling had got him back in Minseok’s good books, on more than one occasion. Even if he had never gone through with it.

Kris didn’t believe for an instant that any Shrink was going to be helpful to him. But… if it could help Joonmyun to move forward, trust and love him as much as before this stupid fucking mistake, then it might be worth thinking about.

 

For the first time in hours, Kris felt the smallest glimmer of hope.

 

 “Anything you’d try to explain to Myun right now, in light of this scandal, will paint you as even more of a villain,” Yoongi continued. “I’m on your side in this, Kris, just like always. I want what’s best for you and Joonmyun. I know you probably hate me right now, But I swear, I’m not your enemy…I never have been.”

 

Kris put his face in his hands. He replayed everything the man had said in the past few minutes, and realized that, while the words were harsh and shocking, they were coming from a place of concern.

 

And deep down he knew - he believed Yoongi. If there was one thing that held true, it was that the taciturn Manager was committed to looking out for Kris’s interests, as an Artist, as a businessman, and by extension...as a Husband. 

Kris hadn’t been prepared to accept that Min Yoongi was his closest ally now, but those were the facts. He had to take a leap of faith and trust him – as a friend.

 

As a brother.

 

“What do I do?” Kris asked, softly.  “Every time I think about facing Myun, I just…I’m so _ashamed_. God, I really, really fucked up.”

Kris’s voice broke a little.

 

He had never been so vulnerable with Yoongi, even when they had first met. It was equal parts mortifying, and freeing.

 

“It’s gonna be Ok, Man,” Yoongi said, “We’ll figure this out.”

 

“How?? I cheated, Yoongi!”

 

 _I cheated_. It was the first time Kris had confessed it out loud. 

 

Panic began to swirl after that. He could feel more words coming up and out, much like his meal had earlier. He couldn’t stop them, he didn’t _try to_ stop them, even though Yoongi knew most of the sordid details already.

 

“That chick, Barbie, it wasn’t…she-she was all up on me at the video shoot, she wanted me, and normally I wouldn’t care but I was so fucking _stressed_ and she was there and I wanted to get back at him so I just… I fucked her! I fucked her, and I drank, and I got high, and I fucked her friend, and I drank some more, and I didn’t even think about the consequences because I’m a piece of shit – a worthless piece of shit!”

 

“Kris…Kris take it easy …”

 

Kris shook his head, slamming his back against the wall, over and over. He squeezed his eyes shut against hot tears, grabbing onto fists full of his hair. The walls were closing in and he couldn’t draw a breath.

_I’m an adulterer._

_I’m a Ruiner._

_I’m the man that Kim Sungkyhun always told Joonmyun I’d become._

 

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Kris rasped. “I’ve got to go home. I can’t lose Joonmyun, I…I can’t lose him, but I can’t keep hurting him, either - I’ve screwed everything up! I’m so fucking  _scared_ , Yoongi; how do I fix all of this?!”

 

Yoongi placed a hand on Kris’s shoulder.

“Ok. Breathe. Come on, breathe, Hyung. We’ll figure this out, alright? But you’ve got to breathe.”

 

He patiently massaged the taller man’s shoulder and neck, fingers pressing firmly into the tensed muscles just _this side_ of painful, counting breaths in his gravelly voice. Rather than being aggressive, it had a grounding and comforting effect, that helped to tether Kris’s thoughts.

 

After a time, he felt his panic recede. But, the shame surged up again in its place. Kris felt empty and lonely, and he was a little glad that Yoongi was there. He didn’t even mind that the Manager had called him _Hyung_ again.

 

“Listen to me, Kris,” Yoongi said, gently. “You have to remind Joonmyun of the piece of the story that the media isn’t showing. The piece that only you and him know. The fight between the two of you. It was major…it devastated you. It took all of your sense of reason away, especially when you couldn’t reach him to reconcile it. That’s how these girls were able to take advantage of you being in a vulnerable state.”

 

Kris looked at the Manager, marveling at the way he spoke with such conviction. Was that really how it went? He thought as hard as his pounding head would allow, recalling the welcome thrill of the groupie’s attention, the smug triumph of being treated like the most special person in the room…the way that the feelings had temporarily washed over the twisting hurt in his heart.

“I…  _was_  upset,” He agreed, slowly; quietly. 

 

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” Yoongi responded. He shook his head, sadly, studying Kris through his bangs.

“Myun said some pretty harsh, stuff and he wasn’t exactly quiet about it; how you were not the man he’d married anymore, and how you were starting to prove that his uncle was right about you, and how he might as well walk out the door and keep going…”

 

“I remember,” Kris interjected, numbly. He didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed about it anymore. He could see Joonmyun’s tear-stained face in his mind, knew that he’d lashed out at his Husband first and shaken him to the core. But in the end, Kris could still _feel_ his own pain more vividly.

 “I…Myun just  _left_ , he flew home and he wouldn’t answer my calls…”

 

“Yeah; exactly.”

Yoongi gave a small shrug, looking pointedly into the dampness of the taller man’s eyes.

“You’re human, Kris. You were really, really hurting, but Myun… Myun wasn’t there. It’s not a big leap to see how you looked elsewhere for comfort. These chicks, they  _specialize_  in making people feel better. They got you high, and plied you with drinks. And then to top it off, they  _filmed_ you, without your knowledge. The fault isn’t solely on your shoulders, Kris.”

 

The Idol listened with glazed eyes, let the words seep into his bones, until he was nodding along. It was almost hypnotic, almost _soothing_ , to have his transgressions presented to him this way – it was validation that he _wasn’t_ a terrible person. He had a part to play in the mess, sure, but he had been _maneuvered_ there by other forces - by the groupies, by all of his stress, maybe even… by Joonmyun’s actions before their fight…

 

The way his Husband obsessed over those orphans.

The relentless visits to the doctor, as though his fragile reproductive system would magically repair itself.

The way he was always pushing, pushing,  _pushing_ for them to have something more than the perfect marriage they already had.

And the fucking _drinking_ …

 

_Yoongi is right. Myun wasn’t there._

_I was really, really hurting but, literally and figuratively, Myun wasn’t_ there _._

_And he hasn’t been there for me, for quite a while._

 

“Here,” Yoongi said, holding out Kris’s phone, which had been set on the edge of the bath. “I think you’re ready. Call him.”

 

Kris reached out and took the abandoned device, which lit up with notifications:

_11 [Missed Calls from: ‘Baobei’]_

 

_6 [iMessages from: ‘Baobei’]_

_1 [Voicemail from: ‘Baobei’]_

 

He grimaced, but dialed the number without hesitation. He was still thoroughly ashamed of what he’d done, but everything was a little clearer now – now that he could take Joonmyun’s overall _abandonment_ into account.

Of course, he’d be magnanimous about that. Of _course_ , he’d let it go - once it had been thoroughly recognized as one of the things Joonmyun needed to work on. Kris could never _entirely_ blame his Husband for his own choices but, it felt good to realize that there was room for more apologies, and forgiveness, and _change_ , on both sides of the marriage. 

 

The rapper chewed his lip, listening to the steady ringing. As soon as he’d met with Lu Han, Jackson, and the others, he’d get the first flight out to LA and whisk Joonmyun away to their special place in Fiji.. Uninterrupted time at the Raiwasa resort was just the thing they needed. They could rebuild, put all their cards on the table and-

 

The line clicked open, and Kris sat up straight.

 _“_ It’s me – please Love, don’t hang up.”

His voice was clear and even, despite his heart being in his mouth.

 

“Why would I hang up? There’s so, _so_ much I want to say.”

 

Kris narrowed his eyes, casting a confused glance at his Manager.

 

The voice he had just heard was definitely not his Husband…

 

_Wait - was that…?_

 

 _“Minseok?”_ The tall Idol asked, slowly.

 

Yoongi paled.

 

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled, lightly.

“Ding, ding, ding; correct. Hello, _Snake_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DuuuuuNNNN...  
> OMFG - Is Kris even your real name, Dude?  
> What do you guys think of Yoongi - was that a loyal move, or nah?
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact that you may have noticed - everyone is scared of Kim Minseok lol
> 
> Anyway I'm off to smile at Chenny's YouTube channel. WHEEEEE!!!
> 
> Have a good night xxx


	7. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun is blindsided by some bad news, and receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time and I'm sorry! It's been a looong couple of weeks, and yr girl failed the work/life/creative passions balance challenge, ONCE AGAIN :-/
> 
> I hope you are all doing fine. I am still reeling from the departure of our Snow Prince to his Military Service. :-(( Couple that with the ensuing panic that it brings about Exo's next few years, and you can imagine how angsty and scattered this chapter is going to be... hmph.
> 
> Anyways here it is in it's shabby glory. 
> 
> CAUTION: F-Bombs  
> Mentions of excessive drinking  
> Mentions of Marijuana use  
> Messy Formatting (Sorry!!)  
> And lastly,  
> UNBETA'D
> 
> (If you'r still here after all of those warnings, I really love you, and I hope you enjoy xxx)

As far as Myun Wu-Kim was concerned, there were no bad omens announcing the day that his marriage ended.

No three-eyed ravens outside of his window. No ghosts rattling chains. No broken mirrors, or negative vibes in his gut, or nightmares disturbing his slumber. In fact, Joonmyun had awoken on that morning with a smile, after the best sleep he’d had in several days.

He’d felt great - energized and refreshed. He’d decided to forgo a mindless hour on the treadmill in the gym and took an early morning jog around the neighborhood instead, enjoying the pre-dawn stillness and distant, softly glowing lights of the bay. He’d returned home 1.5 miles later and had done his cool-down stretch, with the sun rising through his blinds, and songs from Hamilton floating through his Air pods.

Joonmyun had an important week scheduled at his office spaces, and needed to be ready for it. Lots of things were happening with the DESERVE brand, but he also had several meetings related to his charitable work. He’d poured a glass of fresh juice, inhaling deeply on the scent of Valencia Oranges, while he went over his Day Planner and recorded bullet points to send to his Executive Assistant, Jihyo.

Joonmyun was securing large pledges of money from two companies for a clean water project. He had been approached by another organization to be involved in a campaign for men’s sexual health awareness. And, with the DESERVE fragrance line already thriving under BoA’s PR talent, there were talks of producing a limited-edition bottle; sales of which would raise funds for the Caring Hands Orphanage.

It was a busy time, but it was a great time. Joonmyun was happy, focused –  _content_. And, as his excellent morning continued:

(getting on the scale and applauding at his 2lb weight-loss, jerking off and releasing at a leisurely pace in the shower, finding the diamond earring he thought he’d lost in the bottom of his sock drawer)

he’d come to realize a very important fact - his overwhelming anxiety from previous days was gone.

The reason why was obvious – he and his Husband weren’t fighting anymore. 

After days of emotional agony, Kris had reached out with a simple text.

 _Can we just erase the last few days?_   _I love you and only you._

Upon reading it, Joonmyun had burst into tears with relief.

Kris still loved him.

A phone call followed shortly after the text, and those initial moments between the two of them had been overwhelming; over-flowing with so much pent-up affection, that it was as if they were teenagers again.

Apologies were given and accepted, multiple ‘I Love You’ s had been exchanged, and now,  _thankfully_ ,  Joonmyun was confident that his and Kris’s relationship was back on track.

Joonmyun’s hurt wasn’t  _all_  the way healed of course. It probably wouldn’t be, until the two of them had a more rational discussion on  _when_ exactly they would continue Chenle’s adoption process. That had been at the root of their arguing, after all, and needed addressing - Joonmyun wanted the little angel to be their son, and soon.

But aside from that particular,  _on-going_  ache, things were so much better than a few days ago. The awful, chilly silence between the Wu-Kims had thawed, and Joonmyun could finally  _breathe_ again.

It really  _was_  great, not feeling so lonely, so guilty… so  _empty_.  Joonmyun hadn’t even checked his phone even oncethat morning, because the all-consuming need to sit hunched over the device, desperate for any sign of life from Kris, wasn’t there anymore - not now that his Husband had assured him that all was well.

_“Myunnie … no, please don’t cry…”_

_“I’m just so relieved…I thought… these past few days, I just, couldn’t shake this feeling…”_

_“Feeling?”_

_“That, I needed to get to wherever you were, or – something in my gut, I just… I don’t know.”_

_“Don’t think like that anymore, Ok? Nothing…nothing has changed, my Love…”_

_“Oh Yifan…thank God. I - I was scared that I’d pushed you away forever, and I wouldn’t get a chance to take anything back…”_

_“Baby…”_

_“No, you can say it, Fan - I was so awful, I was an asshole and I’m so sorry! After the way I hurt you… I – I wouldn’t have wanted to talk to me, either, so, I get it...” _

_“… I…just needed a little time. I took it, but… hurting each other like this is pointless, Myunnie, and I don’t want to do it anymore.”_

_“Neither do I – this it isn’t us, right? We’re both so tense lately, but… Honey…we’re not… we’re _ok _, aren’t we??”_

_“Yes. We’re ok, Baobei. I love you, and that’s what is most important. I love you more than anything.”_

_“I love you, too – so much. And, about all those cruel things I said to you – God, I’m…I’m so…”_

_“Shhh, I know, Bunny… I’m sorry too – I shouldn’t have done all the yelling I did… I don’t know how we got there, but – let’s just forgive each other, yeah? It will never happen again. Nothing that’s happened these past few days will ever happen again, I promise you that… and we’ll move forward from this, side by side, hand in hand; stronger than ever.”_

Could it be as easy as that? If his Husband said it could, with such determination, Joonmyun was willing to believe him – even though the quiet, stubborn doubts

_(Nothing is this easy.)_

_(Something isn’t right.)_

_(What is he keeping from me?)_

scratched at the back of his mind.

So, when Kris had gone along with signing off their call in the special way they only reserved for intimate moments: 

(‘ _Tell me your mine, Jagi?’_  ‘ _I’m yours, Bunny. Only yours_.’)

 Joonmyun had gratefully  _swan-dived_  into believing his Husband, without a backward glance. He was humbled, swept up in relief, awed by Kris’s level of commitment to  _them_. The soft words, the rich tone of Kris’s voice, it was the ultimate salve to Joonmyun’s heart, soothing over any further misgivings he might have had. 

Screw those quiet, stubborn doubts - they only got him into trouble anyway. Besides, Quiet, Stubborn Doubts could be made _quieter_ and  _less stubborn_  with wine, and the love of a good man.

And, would you look at that;  _Joonmyun_ could now confirm that he had _both_ of those things.

So, yeah - It was  _super-great_ the next morning, making an egg white omelet, and mindlessly whistling a Red Velvet song, and getting dressed to impress for a day of meetings, knowing that he wouldn’t have to burden Sehun, or Tao, or Minseok with anymore of his neurotic whining… knowing that his marriage had survived.

Kris was great. Joonmyun was great. Life was great. 

 _Everything_  was great.

Until it wasn’t.

 

***********

“Morning, Jihyo,” Joonmyun said, picking up his Executive Assistant’s call on the second ring. “I know why you’re calling – tell BoA that I’m walking out of the door now, I’ll be there in 20 minutes …”

It would be just like Kwon BoA to be checking up on Joonmyun today. The PR Guru had never really hidden the fact that she thought he would be eaten by wolves if she wasn’t there to tell him what to do.

Joonmyun was her favorite client, and she, quite literally, loved him fiercely.

‘ _Eat something before you leave - I’m not carrying your ass in these heels if you pass out from hunger. - xxx’_

 ‘ _Wear the blue suit today instead of the Charcoal Gray one - you’re married, not dead. -  xxx’_

‘ _Take the side roads, not La Cienega - you drive like a Grandma and if you’re late I’ll kill you.  -xxx’_

And  _that_  was when she was in a good mood _._

BoA behaving more like Joonmyun’s evil Pageant Mom than his Publicist was pretty exhausting, which was why he’d ignored several calls from her that morning. Between BoA, Exec Assistant Jihyo, and the two Office Assistants, Wooyoung and San, Joonmyun’s staff juggled almost every aspect of the business persona he presented to the world. The team of four kept ‘CEO Myun’ on time and on schedule - but sometimes, not exactly on the right side of  _sane_.   

“Oh - BoA isn’t here yet,” Jihyo replied, “she’s in route, but…y-you’re still coming in to the office?” 

She sounded surprised, and…flustered - two things that she never usually was. Joonmyun should’ve noticed that, but he was simultaneously eyeing some strange DMs from Minseok:

_(‘Myun, you dindt fuckig deserve this’_

_‘Fuck sweetiefukc fuck fuckingit all’_

_‘ im guna make thm to make them all pay’_

_‘I suc at running wile txting at same time’…)_

What on  _Earth_ …?? 

Joonmyun shook off his confusion at the messages, and huffed, good-naturedly instead, setting his phone aside while he rinsed his plate and silverware. “Yeah, of course I’m coming in, Ji, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I…well…I assumed you’d be… taking another personal day…” 

“Bold of you to  _assume_  anything about your boss’s working hours, Rookie,” Joonmyun huffed, teasingly.

Jihyo faltered as one of the others, Wooyoung, or San, Joonmyun couldn’t tell – whispered furiously to her, and telephone lines began to trill in the background.

“Look,” The Assistant said, lowering her voice; “maybe I’m out of line, but… Myun, you don’t have to be a  _hero_  and come in, if you don’t need to… not today. It’s a little crazy here, but – we’ll manage.”

Joonmyun frowned for the first time that day. His staff were bright, young and enthusiastic, but they were also rather opinionated. While he mostly enjoyed their maverick style, He probably indulged their informality with him way too much.

“Jihyo, that’s an insane thing to say, even for you. I know I’ve been MIA for a couple of days, but I’m hardly going to  _miss_  the big meeting with Mystic altogether.”

“But – Mystic backed out,” Jihyo said, slowly. “ _Everyone’s_  backing out of the schedule today; that’s why I called.”

“Whatever,” Joonmyun scoffed. He guessed it was his Assistant’s ridiculous attempt at dark humor, because she knew it had taken  _months_  to schedule these meetings with Mystic’s Head Designer, Jane Jang - just like it had taken months for Joonmyun and Kris to fully approve Jane’s designs for the  _DESERVE_  capsule collection. Fashion was the next step for the Wu-Kim brand, and the collection was due to be the centerpiece of the huge charity runway show, in a matter of months.

 “Ji, come on, I’m not in the mood for pranks,” Joonmyun sighed. “We all need to show our best side to the Mystic staff today, and that can start with the basics. Please remind Wooyoung we  _only_  want the Kona coffee beans that Ms. Jang likes for the French Press, and get San to put in an order of Macarons from Bottega Louie – that should keep BoA happy, too…”

“Myun, I’m not kidding,” Jihyo interrupted. “I’ve been in a screaming match with Ms. Jang’s assistant for the past 20 minutes, but they won’t budge. She’s not coming. The meeting’s postponed, with no concrete date to reschedule.”

“ _What?”_ Joonmyun gaped, momentarily stunned _; “_ Bullshit _…_ bull _shit -_ there’s no _way_ they’d cancel!” 

It didn’t make sense – Jane was enthusiastic about the project, and was as invested in it as Joonmyun was. She wouldn’t flush all of her hard work for nothing, especially when it benefitted a good cause.

Joonmyun picked up his phone to message Jane directly, and saw that BoA was trying to get through. He wavered a moment before declining the call – he needed to deal with one thing at a time, and a spun-up BoA would not help his stress levels.

“Mystic aren’t the only ones,” Jihyo went on, anxiously; “Your 1pm with the Clean Water charity is cancelled as well. Your entire week is gradually emptying out. Three companies have un-reserved their tables for the fundraiser later this month… and I can’t even get Director Song from Caring Hands to take my calls right now.”

Joonmyun froze, phone dangling in his hand. He struggled to comprehend Jihyo’s words as he finally took in everything else - the frazzled edge in her tone, the telephones ringing non-stop, and,  _woah_ ; was that  _San_ , cursing at someone in the background to  _Get the fuck off of private property, or I call the Cops…?_

Wait.

BoA’s relentless calls.

Minseok’s strange text messages.

Companies retreating from the brand – as though he had done something wrong.

Joonmyun did the math. He knew what all of it  _smelled_  like, but…

_Fuck._

“Jihyo,” He murmured, “Did we somehow get… _blacklisted_??”

Joonmyun hated this – he  _hated_  not understanding, he hated not being the person with all the answers about his own damned business, but in the moment he had no choice but to ask Jihyo for clarity. Gossip moved the fast amongst Assistants, so if anyone would know about the latest rumors, it was her.

“Blacklisted? No,” Jihyo replied, her lack of surprise at the question worrying Joonmyun all the more; “At least, not yet.”

 

“Then what the fuck is going on?” He pressed. “Why are we being treated like, like we’re involved in a  _scandal,_ or something?”

 

“Well,  _aren’t_  we?” She asked, incredulous; “I mean, after what Kris…?” 

She stopped abruptly.

 

“Kris?” Joonmyun prompted.

The Assistant only mumbled an apology, and Joonmyun shook his head, confused;

 “ _My_  Kris? What about him?”

“You…really don’t know?” Jihyo’s gasp was soft, but audible, and Joonmyun stilled. 

“Ji,” He repeated, slowly, “ _what, about him_?”

The silence that followed - the whole deafening four seconds of it – maybe, in hindsight,  _that_ was Joonmyun’s omen. 

Because that was when his stomach plummeted, and the Quiet, Stubborn Doubts  began scratching at his mind again.

_(Nothing is this easy.)_

_(Something isn’t right.)_

_(What is he keeping from me?)_

“Oh, God,” Jihyo said, “you haven’t seen it. Oh - fuck. I-I’m so…I just,  _assumed_ , Myun. I thought – because, because it’s all over the internet…”

Jihyo verbally flailed, and Joonmyun wanted to ask what she meant, but he couldn’t do it – he  _couldn’t_. The embarrassment coiling through her ramblings kept him dead silent – it was that _second-hand_  embarrassment which was akin to  _pity,_ and it let him know that he was about to find out something really bad, which everyone else already knew.

Joonmyun pulled up a Twitter notification, and immediately saw the breaking news item.

‘Rapper Kris Wu’s Threesome Sex Tape goes Viral’. 

He blinked at the words; once, twice.

A sharp, unexpected bark of laughter shot out of him.

No.

Nope.

That, was a typo - Right?

But …what was that thumbnail image accompanying the story – that dark, blurry square, with a flesh-colored blob in the corner?

Joonmyun lifted wide eyes up to the view outside of his balcony, a bemused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. His body felt frozen, petrified. But his thoughts drifted. It was nice balcony. He really did like the color of the tiled floor out there. But, maybe it was time for an update – something in African Slate, perhaps? That would really offset the foliage of the planters…

_Tell me you’re mine, Jagi?_

And some sculptural art would look great out there, too. Something with running water…something by that new sculptor,  _Mino_  – Joonmyun decided he’d look into it.

_Tell me you’re mine, Jagi?_

“Um…Myun?” Jihyo asked, tentatively.

Joonmyun’s body jerked, twitched, all on its own.

“Hold on,” He choked out, “I… just –  _hold on_ a moment.”

He stared out of the window for what felt like an eternity, motionless and unseeing, gulping around air as puzzle pieces fell in to place against his will. He listened to the innocuous drip from the tap in the sink, while he concentrated on slate tiles, and terracotta, and water features, and  _anything._

Anything, other than what he’d just seen.

_Did I really see it?_

Stupidly hopeful, Joonmyun looked down at his phone again.

But the headline and the picture were still there.

_It was all still there._

Joonmyun’s disappointment was so intense that, for a moment, everything stood still – everything _stopped_ , even his own breathing. 

He fleetingly wondered if he could keep it that way; if he could just choose to  _cease_  breathing, choose to go ahead and die...

Joonmyun wanted to  _die_.

Until.

Until –

He reminded himself that this was  _Yifan they were talking about_.

_Duh._

The headline wasn’t true.  _Of course,_  there was  _no way_  it was true! 

Joonmyun felt a rush of relief, and with that, a veil of calm fell over him. 

Because…how could he doubt his Husband for even a moment? How could he think so  _lowly_  of him? 

Freaking out was not only dumb of Joonmyun, but downright disloyal to Kris. Screw the puzzle pieces. He just needed to  _chill the fuck out_  and take a breath… literally – just take that goddamned breath, because he really needed air, and god dammit  _no one_  was dying today…

_Tell me you’re mine, Jagi?_

_I’m yours, Bunny. Only yours_.

He inhaled deeply, exhaled soft and steady, through pursed lips.

“Alright,” He told Jihyo, evenly. “Get the others, and put me on speaker, please.”

****************

 San and Wooyoung were on the line with Jihyo in a matter of seconds. Joonmyun placed his phone on the countertop, and stacked his breakfast things in the dishwasher with slow, deliberate care.

“I want you guys to close up the office,” He said, “We’ll telecommute for the rest of the week. Jihyo, don’t take any more calls. Divert all the lines to the message service, including your work cellphones.”

His voice didn’t tremor or tighten – he sounded so unphased, so  _easy breezy_ , that he almost amazed himself. 

 “Is there anyone waiting in the lobby?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung replied, “a couple of, like paparazzi dicks. San took care of the other guy, the one that was trying to film us through the window.” 

  _Filming through the window – right. That’s where they were at. Because this was bad; really, really bad…_

Joonmyun’s hands stuttered in their actions, but just for a second – just for the length of time that he’d inadvertently let the Quiet, Stubborn Doubts get a little too  _loud_  again…

_(Nothing is this easy.)_

_(Something isn’t right.)_

_(What is he keeping from me?)_

_‘Rapper Kris Wu’s Threesome Sex Tape goes Viral’…_

And then, his hands moved again on autopilot; pulling open the cupboard for a glass, the fridge for the left-over Orange juice, the freezer for the Grey Goose Vodka.

“San, are you alright? This – camera guy, he wasn’t physical with you, was he?”

“No, he was on the other side of the glass,” The Assistant said, “I’m totally fine.”

Joonmyun hummed, dropping ice into his glass with a  _clink._  “Well, I don’t want any of you further in harm’s way. When you’re done closing up, call building security and have them escort the three of you to your cars through the back – better to be safe than sorry, Ok?”

“Ok, Myun,” San answered, in a voice way smaller than he usually used.

“Good.” Joonmyun straightened up, closing the door of the cupboard. He felt dizzy, but he inhaled, and exhaled again, because now wasn’t the time to pass out.

His cellphone had come alive, buzzing with so many texts and notifications that it was percussive on the granite countertop. Meanwhile, his young team’s expectant silence ballooned over the line.

They were probably waiting for him to address it.

 Was  _now_  the time to address it?

_“It’s all over the internet…”_

He closed his eyes, frowning. He knew the words, they were all there, right on the tip of his tongue:

_(‘Guys, don’t worry.’)_

_(‘Whatever’s written in that article is fucking nonsense.’)_

_(‘Rumors, especially nasty ones like this, are unfortunately a shitty part of being in the public eye.’)_

_(‘Whatever baseless, photo-shopped trash has everyone running for the hills, will prove to be a lie pretty quickly, and will blow over before we know it.’)_

Yes, Joonmyun had all the right things to say. But somehow, he couldn’t say them.

“Myun,” Jihyo murmured, interrupting his thoughts, “I’m just,  _really_  sorry, about everything.” 

That was all it took. Joonmyun could feel his face heating up. He could feel his stomach getting ready to rebel against his breakfast. He could feel his eyes blurring.

Fuck.

He wasn’t doing this, he was  _not_ going to do this…

“You…you guys keep working on the mood boards, and the seating chart for the benefit,” He said, his tone polite but strained. 

“Send me the updated shortlist of vendors supplying goods for the gift bags. BoA and I will stay in touch with you all throughout the day, alright? Bye for now.”

He hung up before anyone could say anything more - before he could lash out at them needlessly, before he could feel any angrier, or more ashamed, or more humiliated, over a, a…

A  _fantasy_.

Yes. That’s what the article was. A fantasy.

He stared at the phone.

There was no point clicking on the site. There was no point zooming in on that tiny thumbnail picture, was there?

No. It was so  _ludicrous_ , it was almost funny. People really had sick senses of humor.

Except, Joonmyun wasn’t laughing. There was no room for laughter, when so much damage was being done. 

BoA was probably popping a vein. And Kris…

God - was Kris ok?

Did Kris even  _know_? 

_(What is he keeping from me?)_

_“Tell me your mine, Jagi?”_

_(Nothing is this easy.)_

_“I love you more than anything.”_

_“It’s all over the internet…”_

_(Something isn’t right.) …_

Joonmyun took a large swig from his glass.

Notifications continued to pour into his phone, which continued its intermittent wiggle on the marbled surface. Joonmyun gripped the counter until his knuckles were white.

His calm was starting to wash away. His anger was on a low simmer, mixing with utter disbelief. He could hear the blood singing in his ears, and feel his tether on rationality being slowly eroded, and beneath it all, the Quiet, Stubborn Doubts were becoming even more exposed, like the nerve in a rotten tooth.

 Joonmyun did the only thing that made sense in the moment. He snatched up the phone to call the one person that could stop the spiraling. 

“Siri – Call Jagiya.”

 _Calling, Jagiya…._                                                 

It would be alright. Kris would know exactly what to say to settle Joonmyun down. Kris would work his magic, just like he had the night before – just like he always did.

Maybe they would even laugh about it.

Because, at the end of the day, who else mattered? Who else was in this relationship with him, except his Husband? 

Still…

Joonmyun’s pride wanted that public affirmation. His pride wanted Kris to show and prove to the world that he was Joonmyun’s –  _only_  his. 

And then, Joonmyun would take great pleasure in making everyone that had believed this  _fuckery_ , grovel, and eat their words.

_Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”

With an eerie feeling of Deja-vu, Joonmyun ended the call, took another long sip from his glass, and tried again.

 

***************

_[7 Missed Calls from: ‘BoA’]_

******

_[iMessage to: ‘BoA’]_

 

Joonmyun:  I’ve sent the team home and closed up the office for the week. 

Joonmyun:  I’ll call you in about an hour, barring interruptions.

Joonmyun:  Don’t worry – I’m good.

 

                                                                                                                                  BoA:  If you’re good, answer the phone,  

                                                                                                                                  BoA:  Let me hear for myself?

 

 

******

 

_[Incoming Call from: ‘BoA’]_

**Decline call.**

 

******

 

 

_[Calling: ‘Jagiya’]_

 

  _Riiiiiiing…riiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing…_

“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”

 

**End call.**

**********

_[iMessage to: ‘Jagiya’]_

Joonmyun:  I trust you. I don’t believe a word of it.

Joonmyun:  I’m not even going to look at the websites.

Joonmyun:  But Babe, where are you?

**********

_[iMessage to: ‘Grumpy Cat’]_

 

Joonmyun:  Where is he, Yoongi?

 

**********

 

_[Incoming Call from: BoA]_

**Decline call.**

 

******

 

_[iMessage from: ‘BoA’]_

BoA:  Myun, for the love of God, PICK UP

BoA:  You DO realize that your business & your brand are about to be in a world of shit, right??

BoA:  We need to start shoveling our way out, ASAP!

 

                                                                                                                               Joonmyun:  I understand, but   

                                                                                                                               Joonmyun:  I’m sorry I really can’t talk right now.

 

BoA:  Then don’t talk - listening will work just as well!

BoA:  Pick up, Myun!

 

**********

_[iMessage from: ‘_ QueenB-BH _’]_

QueenB-BH:  Is everything OK, Dear?

QueenB-BH:  I saw some disturbing things online:

QueenB-BH: [Screenshot]

QueenB-BH: You will call me, if you need anything, won’t you? Xx

 

**********

_[Incoming Call from: BoA]_

**Decline call.**

**********

_[iMessage from: ‘_ _J_Jang (Mystic)’]_

J_Jang (Mystic): So sorry about today!

J_Jang (Mystic): Decision from higher up. Pissed. It’s total bullshit.

J_Jang (Mystic): Want to fight it but my hands are tied rn.

J_Jang (Mystic): Hope you’re Ok? 

J_Jang (Mystic): {Heart Emoji}

 

**********

_[Calling: ‘Jagiya’]_

_….._

“Yo, I’m out in the Galaxy. After the beep, it’s on you. Peace.”

“So, you’ve turned off your phone now?? That’s… probably Yoongi’s idea, right?? Jesus... well, I’m not using him as some kind of go-between to run messages – I’m  _not_  doing it, Yifan! I mean, it’s not like I believe any of this crap… you  _know_  I don’t! But… I really need to talk to you right now… I need you to, at least tell me what the fuck is going on?? I want to hear it from you,  _not_  Yoongi – you. I…  _need_ you, Fan – period. Why - why am hearing about this through my fucking  _Assistant_? Why haven’t you called me? Why am I waiting? This isn’t fair to me. I’m your Husband, and I - I shouldn’t have to fucking  _wait_.”

**End call.**

 

**********

_[iMessage from: ‘BoA’]_

BoA:  This isn’t going away, Myun. 

BoA:  Neither Am I.

 

**********

 

_[Incoming Call from: BoA]_

**Decline call.**

 

_[iMessage from: ‘Joonmyun’]_

Joonmyun:  B, please, STOP.

Joonmyun:   Kris is about to call me, 

Joonmyun:  Don’t tie up the line right now! 

Joonmyun:  I said one UNINTERRUPTED hour, now let me have it!

 

 

                                                                                                     BoA:  Fine.

                                                                                                     BoA:  ONE HOUR.

                                                                                                     BoA:  But if you are even ONE MINUTE over, 

                                                                                                     BoA:  ISTG I’m driving my Tesla right through your front gate.

 

 

                                                                                                     BoA:  P.S… I’m your friend, before everything... 

                                                                                                     BoA:  Friends worry

                                                                                                     BoA:  So - are you SURE you’re Ok?

 

Joonmyun:  YES

Joonmyun:  I’m OK

Joonmyun:  Why wouldn’t I be OK??

Joonmyun:  Why does everyone keep fucking asking that??

Joonmyun:  Why is everyone acting like there’s ANY fucking TRUTH to this???

 

                                                                                                     BoA:  Because

                                                                                                     BoA:  Because Hon - we’ve seen the footage ….

                                                                                                     BoA:  Have you …  _not_  seen the footage???

 

Joonmyun:  I don’t need to.

 

                                                                                                     BoA:  Oh, Myun…

                                                                                                     BoA:  It’s 

                                                                                                     BoA:  It’s 100% real.

                                                                                                     BoA:  I’m sorry… but it is

 

 

Joonmyun:  One hour.

Joonmyun:  The hour starts once you stop texting

Joonmyun:  So… I suggest you stop texting.

 

 

**********

 

_[iMessage to: ‘Jagiya’]_

 

Joonmyun:  Jagi

Joonmyun:  Come home

Joonmyun:  Tell me you’re mine?

Joonmyun:  Tell me… it’s not true.

 

**********

 

_[Calling: ‘Jagiya’]_

  _… … …_

“ _Sorry – the Mailbox is full, and cannot accept any voice messages at this time. Goodbye.”_

**************

 

Sometime later, Joonmyun sat on the tiled floor of the kitchen, back pressed against the refrigerator. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. It was long enough to finish off the carafe of fresh orange juice, which meant he was now drinking his Vodka neat, and long enough to give up the pretense that everything was going to be fine.

Kris was avoiding him, and Yoongi was equally silent.

Joonmyun had been right to have those Quiet, Stubborn Doubts.

 By the time he had plucked up the courage to click the video link connected to the article, it had been removed from the website. He felt oddly bereft. He didn’t have righteous denial to grasp onto anymore, but… complete acceptance of everyone else’s truth about the scandal, was just - too far of a leap, without evidence.  

And really, to contemplate that Kris had cheated on him; to consider that Kris had lied to him so blatantly, so  _convincingly_ , on the phone the night before? That meant that Kris might have lied about a multitude of  _other_  things; a thought which Joonmyun wasn’t prepared for.

He couldn’t go there – not just yet. So, he didn’t search for the footage any further. Instead, he sipped Vodka, and watched the sunlight play across the floor, and he waited.

He waited for _something_ to break.

It was a sad little plan. A passive, and arguably, cowardly plan, but a plan nonetheless, and the only one Joonmyun could formulate at that time. If he waited long enough, either his Husband would give him a reason to believe in their marriage again, or Joonmyun would sink into a boozy oblivion.

By that point, he didn’t even particularly care which came first.

However, the front gate intercom buzzed, and his plan was as good as foiled. Joonmyun almost ignored the sound, scowling into his glass. He wasn’t interested in BoA trying to make good on her promise to drive over and _love_ him to death, and he’d told her as such in no uncertain terms. He just wanted to be left alone to his vigil.

Until he considered that it might be Kris at the gate – maybe his Husband’s silence had been because he was busy making his way home, back to Joonmyun’s side?

Joonmyun’s heart nearly flatlined at the thought, and he struggled to his feet, stumbling across the kitchen to view the screen. He squinted at the car he didn’t recognize at the gate, nervously pressing the button to let the vehicle in.

He plodded down the stairs, muttering distractedly. He put on his best stoic expression and smoothed his hair back in to place as best he could, despite being as wobbly as a baby gazelle, and still having the vodka bottle in his hand.

Kris had the gate code, why was he buzzing to be let in? Maybe he was using a different car service to be discreet? Maybe it was Yoongi, coming to escort Joonmyun to a private place, where he and Kris wouldn’t be disturbed?

Joonmyun realized that he could have spent his waiting time more productively. He should have been preparing what he would say to his Husband when he first saw him. Fuck, now he was feeling so anxious - He should’ve cleaned himself up a little – he should’ve anticipated something like this…

Joonmyun didn’t know what to expect – but it certainly wasn’t the petite man dressed all in black, who was rolling a suitcase up his pathway.

“M-Minseok?” Joonmyun huffed in shock.

The older man looked up, cold expression softening, as he wordlessly approached and pulled Joonmyun into a tight hug. “Hey.”

“Hey...” Joonmyun blinked, trying to recover from his amazement, before shaking it off and returning his friend’s embrace. “Oh my God - _hey.”_

Holy shit, Minseok was _here_ – not just a message on a screen, but in person? How long had it been since they’d seen each other??  

 

“Surprise.” Minseok’s light chuckle reverberated through Joonmyun and he squeezed his eyes shut, welcoming the comfort of the other’s compact, strong body – this wasn’t usually Minseok’s style, so the younger was a little surprised. But, he had been starved of human contact for days, with Sehun being away… Joonmyun missed Sehun a lot, but this, this was definitely _nice,_ and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity of a hug.

“I’ve been drinking,” He blurted out. “I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure why he apologized. He wasn’t even sure why he said it. Something about the Kim Minseok always demanded full disclosure from everyone.

Minseok hummed. “So _honest_. Have you eaten today?”

 _Had_ he? Oh – yes. “Mhmm – I had an omelet.”

“Good. Then you won’t get any judgement from me, Myun-ah, so don’t apologize. I’ll even make you lunch later. Sound good?”

Joonmyun narrowed his eyes. _What to do with such an angel?_

“ _You_ are… supposed to be on your way to _Hawaii_ ,” Joonmyun mumbled accusingly, slowly recalling their last text conversation. _'Going to Hawaii to spend time with Hyung'_...wasn't Seunghyun expecting him?

Minseok sighed, stroking his hair; “And you are supposed to be able to trust Kris to keep it in his pants - so I guess we’re both having a _very_ disappointing day, aren’t we?”

Joonmyun surprised himself by bursting into a fit of giggles at that.

“Disappointing,” He repeated, scrunching his nose. He waggled his index finger at Minseok’s forehead; “dis a-pointing too, right at-a your _face_...”

The surprise on the other’s face was priceless. It was enough to make Joonmyun giggle some more. It felt good. He tried to come up with more puns for the word _disappointment_ , but he was laughing too hard, and he was a _little_ tipsy _,_ so he couldn’t really think straight.

And rather quickly, the giggling didn’t feel as great anymore. And soon - Joonmyun was crying.

He was crying, holding on to Minseok like big baby, because he was drunk, and miserable, and Minseok was _so_ kind to have travelled all this way from Hawaii, to pet his _hair_ , but Sehun and Minseok were _never_ going to get along, and he missed Chenle so much, and his Husband… his _Husband.._.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Joonmyun sobbed quietly, into the raven-haired man’s shoulder.

“He really did it, Minseok…Yifan – he… _cheated_.”

 

Minseok only held on to him tighter, making the leather of his biker jacket creak softly in Joonmyun’s ears. He ran his hand in gentle circles over Joonmyun’s back, in a way that tempted the younger to shut out the rest of the world and stay there. Minseok was in full Hyung-mode and Joonmyun had never been more grateful.

“You’re not going to go through this alone,” Minseok murmured, “Ok? I’m here for you. I’m here for you, for as long as you need me.”

Joonmyun shuddered with relief, nodding and sagging a little into the embrace, and just feeling so _sad_.

“He’s… the love of my life,” He whispered, “He’s my _family_ …”

He lifted his head, looking into Minseok’s gaze with teary, desperate eyes. “I just… can’t accept that he would cheat! I can’t, not unless, I were to hear the words from _him_!”

“And have you?” Minseok asked, quietly; “Heard, any words from him? Have you even heard an _apology_ , for what he’s putting you through right now?”

Joonmyun stuck out his bottom lip miserably, saying nothing.

 “Sweetie.” Minseok sighed, thumbing away Joonmyun’s tears. “It’s not fair that you’re stuck in this limbo. Kris can’t hide forever. Eventually he’s going to have to face you, and then _you’ll_ have to face the truth, too.”

Joonmyun pulled away, hiccupping, and shaking his head. “No, Min! I don’t _want_ to face the truth! Don’t – don’t make me, I don’t want to _know_ a-anymore! I just - want everything to be like it w-was, and if – if it can’t be…”

He sank to the ground, pulling his knees to his to his chest, cradling the bottle of Grey Goose.

“…If it can’t be, maybe I’ll just, _live_ in limbo, forever. Limbo, it’s not so bad. M-maybe I’ll pretend it never ha-happened and…I’ll just wait, until it doesn’t h-hurt anymore. Maybe I’ll do all of that, if there’s even a chance that me and Yifan can be happy again...”

Joonmyun throat burned with unshed tears. He wiped his eyes, and hid his blotchy face on his knees, full of shame. He was in denial, but that was comparable to the pain of accepting that his blissfully perfect life with Kris was over. And it was better than accepting the quietest, most stubborn thought of all, one that he couldn’t openly admitted to himself- that all of this was his fault.

Minseok knelt down and lifted the younger man’s chin, so he could look at his anguished face.

“You really think you’ll forgive him, Myunnie?”

Joonmyun nodded. “I really think I will.”

Minseok studied his face for a long time, until he seemed to come to a silent decision.

“Ok. I said I was here for you, and I meant it. I think you’re crazy – but Limbo it is.”

Joonmyun frowned, trying to decipher his words. after a moment, his mouth fell open in surprise. “You’re staying?”

“Fuck it – why not?” Minseok smiled then, sad, yet determined; and his eyes looked suspiciously glossy.

“Can we at least get fucked up while we wait for him to call you? I’ve got some really good edibles from Kushy in my bag.”

Joonmyun’s sniffled; “Well, I’m still working through this,” He replied, waving the half-empty bottle, “But you should totally go for it.”

He held the bottle up to the light. He needed ice to cool it down again. “Let me – get up… and take you inside…”

After a couple of failed attempts, Joonmyun decided on a slow crawl on all fours to the front door. Minseok eventually took pity on him, hefting him up to his feet with one hand, while holding his luggage with the other.

The guy was _really_ strong.

Joonmyun made sure to tell him so, as he laid his head on the older man’s shoulder and they shuffled into the foyer. “Thank you for coming, Minseok,” He added. It’s really is good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Myun.”

“I’m glad we’re friends again – proper friends. I’ve missed you a lot.”

I’ve missed you as well… and I’m sorry - I shouldn’t have made our friendship wait so long.”

“That’s ok, Hyung – I’m good at waiting.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's episode of Sesame Street was brought to you by the letters D.E.N.I.A. and L.  
> And the number 23200412 - (The number of Months, Days, Hours, and Minutes left until we get Minnie back!!)  
> Uuuugh can you see me wallowing??
> 
> I wish this chapter had lived up to the long - ass 'wait' much more.  
> I know it's moving at a snail's pace, but I promise you, we are getting there...
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...what am i doing hahahaha
> 
> Could you figure out who was whom by their various user names? I hope so.
> 
> Also sorry for the crap-tastic formatting. The messaging stuff will only be occasional so hopefully you'll bear with it.


End file.
